Never Seen
by DarkSkyPrincess
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her 7th year to find that she loves Draco, and that she is... lets just say not who she thinks she is. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
My parents and I are headed for the wonderful train that will be taking me away to Hogwarts. We had been to Diagon Alley about a week ago. I will be going into my 7th year at Hogwarts and I will be the Head Girl, I found out the day my school letter came, my parents are so proud.  
When we got to the station there was about 5 minutes left before the train would leave. We made a run for the barrier and got through to this beautiful Hogwarts Express. I said goodbye to my parents and stepped on board. The train soon started off, I went looking for Harry and Ron, I found them about two compartments form the back. I knocked, like I always do and walked in. Not totaly expecting to see what I saw I stood there in complete shock. Luna and Harry were making out and Lavender and Ron were well doing the same, and well Ginny was just sitting there with a blank expression on her face, she was reading a magizine trying to ignore what was going on around her but her face was going red.  
So I asked her, "Do you want to go somewhere else, Ginny?" She jumped because hadn't known that I had come in but nodded in agreement. We were walking around trying to find an empty compartment. When someone bumped into me knocking me down. I looked up into the most beautiful pair of silver grey eyes I had ever seen, but then I heard Ginny screaming "MALFOY GET OFF HER!" I was mortified about what I had just been thinking Ugh I told myself this was Malfoy but those pretty grey eyes just made me melt on the spot.  
Malfoy got up and said "Watch where you're going, you filthy little Mudblood." and walked off. Ginny bent down to help me up. I was so embaressed because my skirt had been raised when i feel and my top was all screwed up.  
  
God she's changed over the summer she is really HOTT Malfoy thought shut up Malfory what are you thinking she's a Mudblood you could never stoop that low. Malfoy thought this as he walked away from Hermione still on the ground. He had gazed into her beautiful brown eyes to find them staring back. He hurried to his compartment to change into his Head Boy robes.  
  
"Are you all right, Hermione?" Ginny asjed "Oh, yes I'm ok, I guess." I said as we found an empty compartment. I changed into my Head Girl robes and said "I gotta go to the Head's compartment I don't know when I'll be back soon I hope." and then I walked outleaving Ginny alone. Soon after I left I found the Head's compartment. I walked in to find the one person I hated most, as Head Boy. "Malfoy," I said but not meaning to, he looked up and for a moment his eyes caught mine and wouldn't let go. But I broke the gaze and sat down on one of the couchs to read a book. I had finally got the position I wanted but with the person I hated most. But he is so HOTT.  
  
When he had come in he had taken his robes off and now he was wearing a tight black shirt it was loss but tight (A/N: it was tight enough to show his muscles but not so tight that it was sufficating him.) He knew that she was looking at him and he smirked at it. He liked the fact that the most untouchable girl in Hogwarts was staring at him. He knew very well that she would never be his so long as she was friends with Potter and Weasley. What he hadn't realized was that he, the Dark Prince of Slytherin, had been staring at Hermione the whole time.  
  
"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" I scolded.  
"Not you thats for sure. Why would I want to stare at you, you Mudblood?" He knew he was lieing but he couldn't let her see it.  
"Whatever, Malfoy." I said. I guess I had been in the comparment with Malfoy for some time reading a book I had brought with me from home. I fell asleep cause I had read it about 5 times and it was getting boring. When I woke up sometime later it was because Draco Malfoy was waking me up telling me we were pulling into Hogsmeade station. I wondered why he would wake me, but forgot about it while I was rushing to get to Ginny so that we could walk together. I had just missed Ginny by a couple of seconds so I just decided to go ahead and get in the Head's Carriage, to find no other than Malfoy already there. It pissed me off so bad that I would be sharing a common room and a bathroom with him.  
  
"Hey, Mudblood, how's it going?" Malfoy sneered.  
"Hey, Malfoy, I'm doing good besides the fact that you're Head Boy." she glared.  
"Ooh, faisty, aren't we." he started thinking about she had changed, she had much more of an attitude than last year and she looked so HOTT when she got agravated, which she was now and for a good reason.  
"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare at my cest, please."  
He too, had just realized he had been staring at her chest. He didn't know why but he kept thinking about him and her being together.  
  
We were soon at teh school and as soon as we arrived I had jumped out and met Harry, Ron, Lavender, Luna, and Ginny and walked with them to the Great Hall. We sat in our normal spot. Us girls always sat in front of the guys we don't know why thats just how it was, and we always sat so that us girls faced the Slytherin's table. Until today I never noticed but since i secertly had a "crush" on Malfoy I did notice. Oh my gosh did i just say that I had a "crush" on Draco Malfoy my worst enemy. "Oh god someone slap me." not knowing that I said that last bit out loud and Ginny had heard so she slapped me.  
"Ouch! What was that for, Ginny?" I said very angrily.  
"Well you said for someone to slap you. So I did." Ginny said sounding a little afraid I was going to blow.  
But I simply said, "Did I, perhaps, say anything else?" in the calmest tone a could manage.  
"No, why?" Ginny asked.  
"No reason, just wondering." I put in quickly as Dumbuldore stood up.  
"Good Evening, Good, Evening," he said over the noise. "Welcome first years and welcome back to those here from recent years." he went on and on and then stopped to call the Head Boy and Girl up to where he stood. He told us where our dorm was and the password and then dismissed us to sit and once we had he summond the food. We ate and then went to our dorms. As soon as I walked in I was astounded so was Draco even though he didn't show it, I could see it in his eyes. I walked around looking at everything, of course as I came to the door labeled H. Granger I was so overwhelmed I immediately opened the door to find a beautiful room, it was gold and red though. I was getting tired of those colors so I decided to change them to grey and blue, cool calm colors. I don't want the first thing every morning when I wake up to be bright. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I'm sitting in my, now grey and blue, room looking out the window. I found mind self thinking about Malfoy, I hit my leg hard, I'm tired of thinkg about him, tired of thinking about how hott he is but nothing seems to help me bring my mind off him, nothing at all. I got up, more quickly than expected, and got a headrush, I made my way downstairs to the common room. I didn't find him there so I looked in his room still no Malfoy, the last two places he could be are our little library or the bathroom. Well if I know Malfoy there is no way he'd be in the library so I went up to the bathroom I put my ear against the door to hear water running. I knocked, no answer, I knocked louder this time the water stopped, the door opened, and Malfoy stood there with a towel around his waist with water dripping down his chest. Oh god he's HOTT I thought.  
"Are you done in there Draco?" he had a shocked look on his face, had I just called him Draco.  
"No, I'm not and why do you wanna know anyways, Gra-Hermione." I to shared the same shocked look.  
"Cause I need in there you're not the only one who lives in this dorm you know." I was getting frustrated.  
"Well, well, little Miss Perfect Hermione Granger, is getting an attitude with this astoinishingly handsome Draco Malfoy." he sneered. Even though he's being rude he looks so cute. I looked up in his eyes leaned forward and kissed his check and walked into the bathroom.  
  
He was shocked he turned around slowly but so many things were going through his head so fast, whether to kiss her back or leave. He looked at her, she looked back. He walked quickly over to her, she moved to the wall soon against it. He placed an arm on both sides of her head.  
"Why did you do that Gran-Hermione?" he asked.  
"Because I wanted to and I knew it would get you to move." she said. He was so shocked at this comment he just wanted to slap her but he had been raised never to hit a woman.  
  
Deep down this is what I wanted, I wanted nothing mare than to be kissed by him or just to kiss him. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He gave in, leaned forward slowly and kissed me, and very passionatly I may say. I was shocked I never would have thought that he would actually kiss me. He stopped, looked down at me, and then left. I slowly came back to reality I shut the door, started the water and slowly removed my clothes and then stepped into the shower letting the water cascade down my back. It was only the second day back and I have already kissed him. I stood in the shower for what seemed like forever, thinking about that kiss. Had it meant anything or was it just a spur of the moment type thing. Tommorow will be a Sunday since we got here on a Friday and it was already a Saturday, I decided I would talk to Draco about the kiss.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom with the biggest grin you would ever have seen on a Malfoy. He didn't know why he had kissed her but he had and he couldn't take it back. He admitted to himself that it was a pretty good kiss alittle unexpected but good. He thought to himself I'm glad my fathers dead or if he wasn't he would definetly kill me if he found out i just kissed a Mudblood. He slapped himslef mentally for just calling Hermione a Mudblood. Now that he had feelings for Hermione, well that's what he figured he was feeling, he felt horrible for the first day he called her a Mudblood. He hated the fact that she was here but he couldn't have her (A/N: has anybody felt like that before I know I have it sucks). His grin had faded to a depressed look, like a kid who had lost interest in this one old toy and didn't have anything new to play with.  
  
As I came out of the bathroom I saw Draco. I wondered what he was thinking about. Without knowing it I started making my way down the stairs towards him. I guess he didn't hear me come out cause when I tapped him on the shoulder he jumped almost lossing the towel he was still wearing. "Why did you kiss my, Draco?" I said.  
"I don't l know, I felt like it I guess, or maybe because I wanted to do that since today on the train when I ran into you. Oh, and I'm sorry for that, truly I am."  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy? The prueblood bastard who was always calling me names and wouldn't give a crap if I just all of a sudden dropped off the face of the earth." I said.  
"Well then if that's how you're gonna act when I try being nice to you and show you how I feel then I guess I will just starting being that 'Prueblood bastard,'" he snapped back. This hurt cause I didn't mean for him to take any of it the wrong way but that is how he used to treat me.  
"I didn't mean it like that Draco you know that. It's just shocked me a bit when you kissed me. I mean it's not something I would think that you would do."  
"Well, I guess you're wrong Hermione, for the first time in your life you're wrong. Cause I like you alot and I don't care if you like me back, cause I have liked you for at least 2 years."  
I just stood there amazed at how much he just keeps telling me on and on about how much he likes me and how many times he has dreamed that we would be together. Me and Draco Malfoy together? Oh yeah I can see that in the news and I can see my friendship with Harry and Ron flash before my eyes.  
"Ok, wait, so you're saying you, Draco Malfoy the prueblood bastard of Slytherin, like me, Hermione Granger the filthy little mudblood of Gryffindor. How is that so, I mean what will your friends think, what will my frineds think?" I was panicking I didn't know what to do and then I felt his hand on my shoulder and it was like the whole world had just stopped turning. I looked up to find his grey eyes in mine and it was as if nothing could go wrong. When an owl flew in the window, it was Hedwig. This must be important for Harry to send an owl. Hedwig landed on the chair next to me I reached out my hand to take the letter but he snapped at me and turned towards Draco. Draco took the letter and quickly realized it was a howler so he opened it quiet quickly.  
"MALFOY, IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU LAID A SINGLE HAND ON HERMIONE, YOUR BUTT IS MINE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" echoed through the common room. Draco had a look like a puppy dog getting in trouble for tearing something up. Hedwig flew out the window as he opened it. I was shocked and as soon as the howler had torn itself up I made my way to the portrait hole only to find something pulling me back. I saw Draco's look it's a concerned look that makes me want to break down and cry. "Draco let me go so I can talk to Harry," but he didn't let go he held firm. "Draco, I said let go."  
"No." Draco said with aggression in his voice.  
"Please let me go." I looked into his eyes with the same puppy dog look I had given him in the bathroom. He losened his grip but still not letting go, he pulled me close to him and kissed my lips, then let go. I stood there for a minute then he said, "Go before I change my mind."  
I walked out the portrait hole towards the Gryffindor common room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked very concerned.  
"Uh?...oh I'm sending a howler." he stated.  
"Well yeah I can see that, but to who."  
"Well Malfoy, of course."  
"Why don't you just say it to his face it would be a whole lot easier?"  
"BECAUSE, I would probably end up hitting him if I do, so I decided a howler would be better."  
"Ok, mate, whatever you say." Ron walked off shaking his head.  
  
"HARRY, RON GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW." I yelled as I walked into the common room. There are some people in here and they're looking at me funny I thought to myself.  
Ron adn Harry came running to see what's going on, they saw me adn took two steps back turned and started to run back up to their dormitorys.  
"Wait right there you two." I said in a sharp life threating voice.  
"Uh... Herminoe we can explain." Ron looked scared, " Well Harry can at least." He looked over to Harry who looked like he had just seen a ghost.  
"So Harry tell me why you thought it was so funny to send a howler to Draco threating him, huh, I need answeres NOW."  
"Well, I just didn't want him to hurt you so I decided I would warn him to stay away but..." I cut him off with my wand in his face muttering under my breath. "I don't care but IF you do it AGAIN you will BOTH get detention and it wont be pretty. YOU GOT ME." They nodded and I walked to the portrait hole to hear them whispering. I turned my head to say 'shut up' but they were already on their way up the stairs.  
  
"What's her deal? It's not like they're going outor anything." Ron stated.  
"But wait what if they are. I mean we don't talk to her much anymore and she did call him Draco, instead of Malfoy. I do find that a bit strange." said Harry.  
"I know who we can ask, Ginny, she should know. I mean they are friends and they spend more time together now that me and you are both on the Quidditch team." They walked back downstairs to find Ginny. She wasn't in the common room, so they asked Neville where she was but he didn't know they kept asking around but no one had seen her since breakfast. They ran into a Ravenclaw, that Ginny talked to, in the hall he said he had seen here headed towards the Quidditch pitch. They headed that way, to find here on her way back.  
"Hey, Ginny, we need to talk to you about Hermione." Ron said.  
"Oh so now you have time for us. Yesterday all you cared about was your precious girlfriends. So what do you want to know?" Ginny said a little worried a little aggravated.  
"We didn't ignore you, and do you know who Hermione goes out with." Harry stated.  
"Whatever, and she doesn't go out with anybody, she likes someone, but she wont tell me who it is." "Malfoy." Harry and Ron said a little louder than expected.  
"Excuse me, but what does this have to do with Malfoy?" Ginny said a little confused.  
"Uh... oh nothing nevermind thanks. We'll see you later." they ran off to the castle.  
  
I'm making my way to my common room when someone calls my name. I look around to see who it was but there was no one there.  
"All right Harry come out from underneath that cloak." I stated but nothing happened.  
"Hermione come here." the voice said. I recognized it, it was Draco's.  
"Draco, what are you doing, where are you?" He stepped out af a wall that was behind me. He touched my shoulder and I shreiked, he covered my mouth. I hadn't known he was there. He leaned down to kiss me but I backed away.  
"Why were you in that wall and how were in the wall?" "Well, it seems you are amazed, its a secret room I found last year its not even Hogwarts: A History. Its pretty neat, you wanna see it?" He grabbed my arm and lead me through the wall it was like walking through rain without getting wet. On the other side it was gorgous there were couches, books, a fountain in the middle and a skylight which I didn't understand cause there were rooms above us. It was just beautiful.  
"Wow, this place is amazing how-?" I was cut off by Draco he had started kissing me. Had this been a plan of his to get me in here so we could do it. I pushed him away at that thought.  
"What are you doing?" I managed to get out.  
"I'm kissing you what do you think I'm doing." he stated then tryed to kiss me again but I wouldn't let him.  
"What's your deal Herminoe? I thought you liked me." "I do like you. Its just I think we're moving a little to fast and besides we don't even go out." "Ok then, well you go out with me?" I just laughed he just didn't understand.  
"Good lord Draco you are so not romantic." he smiled he should do that more often I thought and started laughing again at teh thought of him smiling all the time.  
"What are you laughing about Hermione? I don't think its funny. I just asked you out and you start laughing you're so imature." I stopped and started to slap him but just started laughing again. "Its---just------"I had fainted.  
Draco immediately picked me up and carriend me to the hospital wing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"How could I be so dumb, it's all my fault." he said "Don't be stupid it wasn't your fault I was the one laughing." she said startling him.  
"Oh, thank God, you're awake. I thought you would never wake up."  
"How long was I out for?"  
"3 hours but it seemed like forever and you never did answer me question."  
"God, Draco I just fainted and I was out for 3 hours and you're bugging me about a question, I see how much you care."  
"Oh, I do care but I still wanna be your boyfriend." he smiled "I'm really gald you're ok Hermione." he bent down and kissed her forehead and walked out.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, when can I leave here?" Iasked as she pulled the curtain back.  
"Oh, probably not until lunch maybe a little after, Miss Granger." she was pouring me some water and taking some pills out of a drawer to give me. "Ok now take these and if your fever's gone in a little while we might let you go a little before lunch. Now you rest a little I'll come back soon." I slowly drifted off to sleep and began dreaming about me and Draco being together and what everyone thought but I was woke up before I had a chance to finish it.  
"Ron what are you doing here, and Harry." I said his name with and evil glare. "I'm still mad at you for earlier."  
"Yeah we know we came to apologize and to say that we wont send anymore howlers to your boyfriend."  
"What he's not my boyfriend we just kissed...a couple of times, well I guess we are boyfriend and girlfriend. Ok I forgive you but it still doesn't mean I wont forget it, it was wrong and mean." I finished right as Draco walked in.  
"What are these two doing here. They're the ones who caused the problem." he sneered at them.  
"No Draco, dear, it was actually you i fainted from laughing not because i was mad at them."  
"Yeah, well, you never told me what was so funny."  
"It's nothing, you were just smiling." I started laughing again at the thought but felt a pain in my side so I slowly stopped.  
"It's not gonna be fun without your laugh, Hermione." Harry said.  
"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Potter, she'll be able to laugh in a few days." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked over to my bed. She took my temperature and said, "Well it seems you're alright Miss Granger you can go."  
"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." I slowly got to my feet with a little help from Draco and Harry who just kept staring at each other with anger.  
"Ok if you two don't stop it I will break up with you Draco and disown you as a friend Harry." at this they both looked at me and then looked at each other.  
"Truse?" said Harry.  
"Truse." said Draco.  
"Now, what about you, Ron? Will you please put ya'lls differences aside?" I asked him.  
"Yeah. I guess, but if he hurts you can I kill him? Wait, no can I torture him and then kill him?" Draco was shocked.  
"I would never hurt Hermione. I might have all these years but I would never hurt now. I see what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for what I've done."  
We were all in shock, Draco Malfoy just said what he was feeling the only other time he did that was when he was angry.  
"Ok... can we please go down to lunch, I'm starving, I was out for 3 hours and then I slept for what 2 more, so I haven't had anything since breakfast, wait I don't think I had breakfast."  
"No you didn't have breakfast you were in here since 10 last night so I guess you were out for more than 3 hours. Since it is 11:00 right now." Draco stated.  
"Oh... thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better. Now I'm gonna be known as the girl who fainted from laughing and was out for one...two...three...four...12 hours." I looked shocked, "So, Draco, you decided to lie to me so I didn't feel bad, huh?"  
"No, I just didn't realize what time it was."  
"Uh huh, yeah sure whateva." I loved doing this to him he got all upset and I would just laugh to bad I can't right now thats so not fair.  
"Oh calm down Malfoy." Harry said not able to catch himself before he said it. "Oh sorry, bad habits are hard to break, Draco." he had a little trouble saying his name but it came out.  
"Yeah just calm down Draciee. I was just playing with you." I said and leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
"Please don't 'play' with me like that." he was smiling.  
  
Oh god I hate it when she does that he thought.  
"And please don't call me 'Draciee'."  
"Ok Pooh Bear, I wont." he crenged at that, both Harry and Ron were laughing their heads off saying 'Pooh Bear' between breaths. But, they stooped when Draco glared at them. They walked out of the Hospital Wing all following Hermione. Harry had one arm, Draco the other and Ron behind her. Frankly she looked like she was pimpin' 'em all.(A/N: LOL thats funny just imagine that scene as they walked into the Great Hall.(: ) As they walked in all heads turned on them, howls and whistles coming from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Griffindor tables but boos and groans coming from none other than the Slytherins. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Draco on the cheek and thanked him for helping.  
"I have a suprise for you later Pooh Bear." he was wide-eyed and thankful that she had only whispered it in his ear and not so all could hear. Luna and Lavender came over to talk to Hermione and find out how she was and what the deal with her and Draco was.  
"Ok guys we can take it from here." Draco, Harry and Ron went to sit down, "So how are you and why was Malfoy with you?"  
"I'm fine and Draco was with us becuase I go with him. Oh and, um... I told him that he has a suprise later tonight but I don't know what it's going to be, Please Help." she looked at them with pleading eyes.  
"Alright but you have to tell use how you got together but first you need to eat."  
  
I'm so glad I have my girlfriends to help me I thought to myself. I started eating lunch but everyone was looking at me so I got really nervous.  
"Uh... Harry why is everyone staring at me!?" I said shyly.  
"Because you and Malfoy are together."  
"But how do they know, you, Ron, Luna, Draco, Lavender... LAVENDER why did you have to TELL people, now EVERYONE KNOWS?!" I got up and walked, well maybe I stormed over, to Draco and planted a big one one him and walked out smiling. Hoops and howls were coming from ever table in the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow!! What was that for?" said Harry. "One minute she's pissed next she's planting one on Draco."  
"I guess he brings out her wild side." said Ginny who was still looking at Malfoy.  
"I never want to see something like that again." Ron said shakely, "Do you hear me Harry NEVER."  
"Ok, Ron we understand." he had kept saying 'never ever'  
"I wonder where Hermione went come on Luna, Lavender lets go find her." said Ginny getting up.  
  
"Draco what the HELL are you thinking?" said Shane the Slytherin prefect. "You do know she is one of the HOTTEST girls in school and not to mention the most untouchable at that besides Ginny Weasley?!"  
"Yeah I know I wouldn't go with her if she wasn't."  
"What did she say to you before you sat down? I know she whispered something in your ear."  
"Just that she has a suprise for me later."  
Howls where comeing from the Slytherin table but soon stopped when Draco looked at them.  
"So, do you really like her or are you just in it to break her?"  
"I don't know, Shane. I mean she keeps me balanced but I would like to break her. She needs disipline she's been a very bad girl." Shane was laughing his head off and there were more howls coming from the table.  
  
I was just about to reach my common room when Ginny, Lavender, and Luna came running up to me completly out of breath.  
"Hermione?!" they gasped, panting for air. "What's... with... you... lately?! First... you're all... pissed at... Malfoy and Harry..."  
"And Ron!" Lavender added. "Don't forget Ron!"  
"Yeah and Ron." Luna continued. "C'mon, Hermione. What's the deal? It's like you're friggin schizophrenic or something."  
"I'm just hormonal right now," I answered. My face was hot, and I got the horrible embarassing geeling that I was turning red.  
"Well, how do you know Malfoy's not just going to hurt you?" Ginny asked, her head tilted and her hands on her hips. Luna and Lavender turned to look at her wide-eyed, as if they were asking 'What are you going on about'  
I shook my head. "I don't. But I'm going to take that chance." And so I turned and ran down the hallway to my common room. But I stayed close, because as soon as they thought I was gone, Luna and Lavender turned to Ginny.  
"What was that all about?" Luna asked Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Listen, Luna, Lavender." Ginny said in a low voice. "I'll tell you, but you both have got to promise me you won't say anything to Hermione."  
"We promise, blah, blah, blah," Lavender said. "Now, c'mon, Ginny! Spill already!"  
"Okay, okay!" Ginny cried. She lowered her voice. "I heard Malfoy talking to his little Slytherin friends, and I heard him say he was only going out with Hermione so he could break her."  
I gasped. I covered my mouth with my hand. Tears sprung to my eyes.  
"Wow!" I heard Lavender say. "Really? Omigod, that's so mean!"  
"That's downright horrible!" Luna agrred. "But, seriously, Ginny, we really need to tell Hermione."  
"No way." Ginny protested. "She'll learn. don't worry about it. Everybody gets hurt. It happens, and she'll get over it."  
"I hope you're right." Luna said as she, Ginny, and Lavender started back toward their dorms.  
When they were gone, I went back to my own dorm, hoping just to see my "dear" boyfriend. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I walked into the common room I had to share with Draco. He was in the library, looking at some books. He turned when I cam in the door.  
Draco smiled. "Hey, Hermione-"  
I socked him in the nose. He hit th book case and collapsed onto the floor. "Hey yourself, you dumb bastard!"  
He stared up at me in disbelief. He touched his cheek. "Hermione, what the hell's gotten into you-"  
"What the hell's gotten into me?!" I shrieked. "What the hell's gotten in to ME?!" I towered over him, my eyes glowing with anger. "Malfoy, what the hell's gotten into you?!"  
"Oh, so now I'm Malfoy again, huh?" he asked me. I nodded, still angry. My hands instinctly gripped my hips, and I tilted my head and glared down at him.  
He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Come on, Hermione," I took a step back and watched his hands fall to his side.  
"I don't want to talk to you, you, you bastard. I heard about what you said to your friends at lunch. And frankly I don't give a rats ass if its true or not cause it's over, BYE MALFOY." I left the room tears streaming down my face. But I couldn't let him see.  
"Fine then, Granger, be that way." Oh god he is so mad now hey but wait I don't care I'm free of him now but I so don't want to be. I slammed my door and sat down at my desk to write my mum a letter and I decided to write Mrs. Weasley, too. I haven't talked to her since this summer. I wonder how she's doing? Oh I need to stop talking to myself. I just sat there thinking of what I wanted to say when I heard Malfoy call my name.  
"Granger get down her Potter and Weasley are here to see you." he said.  
  
"Sorry you guys I hope we can still be friends, me and Hermione broke up and I don't know what it's about maybe you can find out for me. Oh here she comes, see you guys later." He had to leave he couldn't stand to be around her.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, hows it going?" Ron looked scared like I was about to hit him.  
"Good, I guess. And I suppose Malfoy told you we broke up." I said veshisly.  
"Yeah but why I mean everything was alright at lunch."  
"Well when Ginny, Luna, and Lavender came looking for me earlier I kinda blew them off, I mean I was already mad at Lavender for being a gossip." I told them everything that had happened and when I was done they just stood there with their mouths open and all wide-eyed, it was kinda funny.  
"So, you're saying that the only reason Dra-Malfoy went with you was because he wanted to 'break' you. Wow! I mean he does seem like the type but he looked like he was about to cry when he was talking to us before you came down." I scowled at them. I mean I don't care Oh yes I do care I just don't want to show it.  
"Ok ok. I see you are going to take his side Huh? Well that's ok I guess I will just have to believe Ginny then." I started to walk off but Harry had grabed my arm What does he want now?  
"WHAT, HARRY?"  
"Nothing, it's just if you heard this from Ginny you might want to ask Malfoy yourself because I've seen the way she stares at him, it's this longing type look like she just wants him for herself and herself only." I slapped him and Ron coward afraid I was going to hit him next.  
"What was that for? Damn it." he said rubbing his cheek.  
"How dare you talk bad about Ginny she's my friend and she's supposed to be your's too. She would never do that to hurt me." But wait what if she would. Ok I'm going to talk to her later today. I'm doing it again stiop talking to yourself Hermione it's wierd.  
"Hermione are you ok, I mean you look like you have alot on your mind?"  
"As a matter of fact I do so would you please excuse me. Have a good day." At that I left back up to my room to write those letters. I sat down dipped my quil in some ink and started writting.  
  
Dear Mum,  
I just broke up with my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, but I'm not sure it was the right thing to do. If you could please owl me back with help.  
Your Dearest Daughter,  
Hermione  
  
I reread it a couble of times to make sure it was right and then folded it up and put it in the envelope. Now for Mrs. Weasley's, what to write, what to write.  
  
Mrs. Weasley,  
Hello, Mrs. Weasley, this is Hermione. I just thought I'd send you an owl since I have nothing else to do. I hope you're doing good. I was going out with Malfoy, I know what was I thinking, but I really did like him, I really do like him, but I broke up with him it's a long story. I'll tell you later. Harry and Ron are doing good... but Ginny... well she's the one who got me to break up with Malfoy. I mean she didn't say to me "Hey Hermione I think you should go break up with Malfoy." but it's something that she said. Well I got to go it's about time for dinner. Talk to you later.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
I reread it to make sure there were no mistakes I knew it was a little wordy and a little cliffy but Oh well. I made my way downstairs to find Malfoy, Harry and Ron all talking they quickly stopped as I walked out so they were probably talking about me.  
"Hey Harry, Ron... how's it going? I'm off to the Owlry to send my mum a letter and your mum a letter. Don't worry it's not about you. Well I best be off. TaTa!" I walked out, no one had said a word no one had even blinked. As I got to the Owlry I saw Ginny leaving and I stopped her.  
"Hey, Ginny, I heard what you said to Luna and Lavender today and I just wanted to let you know you can't have Malfoy 1: your mum would kill you, 2: Ron would kill you and 3: I would kill you. Even though me and Malfoy don't go out you still can't touch him YOU GOT IT." She nodded and I walked up to the Owlry Picked out 2 owls and sent them on their way. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It's finally Monday and I can't wait to be in class. The only thing is, is that I have Potions and I got it with the Slytherins. Ugh why are the Slytherins and Griffindors always together in Potions? It's like they want something bad to happen. GRRRRR... I'm doing it again. I made my way out of my common room to find Harry and Ron talking to Malfoy What are they now life time buddies? I cringed at that thought How could they betray me like that? I stormed off not waiting for them not wanting an explaination. I reached the Great Hall, people were filing in for breakfast I found a seat away from Harry, Ron, and Ginny, I mean I was mad at them and I was mad at Luna and Lavender for listening to Ginny about not telling me but Ginny was mad at them because she thought they were the ones who told me. How simple-minded do you get? LOL Ginny simple-minded just like some other people I know. I glanced over to Harry and Ron who just looked at me with a 'What's going on?' type look. I looked away with tears in my eyes.  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" came a soothing voice from my left, I looked over to see Seamus he was kind of cute He's a sight for sore eyes I thought.  
"Oh... nothing just thinking, that's all." I said a little shakey.  
"What would you be thinking about that would make you cry or want to cry?" he asked with pleading eyes, I could feel his hand upon the small of my back it was comforting a little wierd but comforting.  
"You know what Seamus, I never realized it but you're cute." I blushed had I really just said that Oh god he was blushing too, so I calmed down a little.  
"Oh... uh... thank you, I guess."  
"You're welcome," I was panicking, "Uh... do you think I can sit with you during Potions? I 'm kinda mad at Harry and Ron."  
"Uh... yeah sure if you want." he said with a smile. We walked out of teh Great Hall together, people were staring. It was worse than when they thought me and Harry were together. I just wanted to run away but I couldn't I knew Seamus had a crush on me and had for awhile. I just couldn't do that to him. We walked by Malfoy and his crew, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I didn't know what Harry was talking about but I heard something about "the first Hagsmeade weekend," and "Draco and Hermione," were they trying to get us back together but why would Ginny want us together? I kept thinking about this the whole way down to the dungeons and half-way through Potions until someone passed me a letter the handwritting was kind of sloppy so I figured it was from a guy. I looked around to see who passed it but everybody had their heads down writting notes. I opened it slowly so Snape wouldn't hear and read it under my desk, it read:  
Hermione,  
Hey, we know you probably don't want to talk to us but will you please let us explain this weekend at Hogsmeade?  
Sincerely,  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco Oh great just what I need a meeting with the Betrayal foursome. haha that was funny! I tried to hide my giggles but Seamus caught on adn asked. "Hermione what's so funny?" I tried to wave it away but Snape saw and started yelling. "Miss Granger, would you please like to share with us what's so funny?" he was mad I could tell.  
"Why yes, yes I would." I handed him the note but not before I changed the names to: Crabbe, Goyle, Shane, and Blaise. Snape read the note out loud and everyone was laughing their heads off except Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Shane, and Blaise. Harry and them were shocked and Crabbe and his crew looked like they were ready to pounce.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, Shane, and Blaise would you please follow me?" everyone burst out laughing. I looked back and smiled at Harry and them, they returned the smile and got up to talk to me, but I shook my head and looked towards Snape's office he was just walking out. They sat back down and as Crabbe and his team of "Note writters" as Snape called them, took their seats they stared me down. I was trying to suppress more giggles when the bell for the end of class rang. I got up and meet Harry and Ron outside the class room. "So, you thought it was funny. Well it wasn't you nearly got us caught." Ron yelled.  
"Calm down, would ya. I changed the names before I started laughing, I always do just in case and the only person who can read the true names is me. It's a little spell I made up a couple of years ago it comes in handy alot." I smiled and started walking we had Care of Magical Creatures next and with noe other than the Slytherins again.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were the only ones who were late but it didn't matter for one Hermione was Head Girl and Hagrid wouldn't be to hard on them.  
"Sorry we're late Hagrid." Harry said as they walked up.  
"It's alright guys," he paused, he had a very depressing look on his face. "I'm sorry Hermione but the Slytherins are short one and Mr. Malfoy needs a partner and well there was no one else cause Griffindor has one to many." I cringed Damn it I thought I would have a good week before the meeting, Hermione thought well I guess you thought wrong, said another part of her brain.  
"It's alright Hagrid it wont kill me to be paired with malfoy it may not be cool but it wont kill me." Harry, Ron and Malfoy stood there wide-eyed, jaws dropped they had never heard Hermione talk to anybody like that much less a teacher. Hagrid stood there for a moment then said, "Ok, class today we will be working with baby hippogriffs, (A/N: sorry I couldn't think of anything better), well we will be working with them for the rest of the year. Which means that your partner today is your partner tomorrow and the next day and the next day. Well you get it. Ok, now go over and pick one of the bundles, blues are boys, pink are girls and yellows are well they just haven't decided whether or not they want toa be a girl or a boy." everyone was looking amazed at each other with questioning eyes.  
  
"Ok, Draco, here's the deal I'm only you're partner because I have to be and I would appreciate it if you would pay attention since this is a group project and we get a double grade for this. HELLO ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME. NO WAIT I'M SORRY APPARENTLY YOUR TO OCCUPIED WITH MY CHEST." I stormed over to pick a baby and to the get the supplies needed for it and walked back and he was still in the same place wide-eyed and shocked.  
"Hermione I heard what Ginny said and it's not true. Well ok it sort of is true but not completely."  
"Oh just shut up Malfoy and who said you could call me by my first name." I pulled out my wand he too did the same.  
"Well you called me by mine first right before you started yelling, which I think was a little uncalled for." I was now pissed.  
"DON'T GO TELLING ME WHAT'S UNCALLED FOR OR NOT I CAN YELL WHEN I WANT WHERE I WANT!" People had formed a cirlce around us and it was like we were about to fight.  
"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU GO OFF BELIEVING GINNY! No offense Ginny?" she shock her head. "Good. Listen Hermione I think we should talk about this how about the weekend at Hogsmeade." I nodded and then just stood there waiting for something to happen but nothing did so I go to work on "our" baby. By the time class was over I had cooled off a bit until Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked over to and I knew something was coming.  
"HERMIONE! What was all that about?" Ginny yelled at me as I started walking away.  
"DON'T EVEN START WITH ME GINNY WEASLEY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, ALWAYS GETTING INTO THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU." They all stood shocked they had definetly never thought that I, Hermione Granger the girl who kept her mouth shut, would ever be mean to Ginny since we had always been such good firends.  
"HERMIONE! What's your problem?" Harry asked.  
"YOU ARE. YOU GUYS are always asking me for HELP on you homework and then you don't even thank me. PLUS RON YOU have a SNOT NOSED SISTER WHO THINKS SHE CAN ALWAYS GET HER WAY." I stormed off I knew what I said wasn't ture well yes part of it was but the part about Ginny wasn't well it might be a little oh well. I walked into my dorm to get my books I needed for my next class to find Crabbe, Goyle, Shane and Blaise in there with No Malfoy in sight.  
"Uh... how did you guys get in here?" I asked a little scared.  
"Draco gave us the password so that if we need something we could just come get it." they all sneered Hey Shane is cute and so is Blaise. Ugh wait gross. "Well get what you came for and leave." I said as aggressively as possible.  
"Granger we came for You." Blaise said laughing. I backed up to the door. They were coming at me pretty fast. Shane put a stunning spell on me, then Blaise put a silencing charm on me and Crabbe and Goyle put me in a box so they could carry me down to the dungeons.  
  
"Harry! Have you seen Hermione?" asked Ron.  
"No I haven't seen her since Care of Magical Creatures."  
"Yeah and it's now dinner time. Ginny have you seen Hermione?"  
"No I haven't and frank;y I don't care." she said and stormed off.  
"Apparently she's still pissed about earlier. Lets ask Draco after dinner."  
"Ok. Ron you know its kinda funny how we're talkin' to Draco isn't it."  
"Umm... yeah it is and you know what else is kinda wierd?"  
"What?" Harry asked worried.  
"Well Crabbe and Goyle aren't here and you know how they love to eat."  
"Yeah, Shane and Blaise aren't here either."  
"Do you think that they have something to do with the fact that Hermione has been missing since our 2nd class?" They ran over to Draco and told him everything. He jumped up and ran after them.  
  
"Ok, Blaise take the silencing charm off her." Shane said as Blaise did as he was told.  
"Ok, but don't you think someone will hear her scream."  
"No, Dumbiee, I put a silencing charm on the room and besides no one knows where this room is except for-"  
"ME!"  
"DRACO!!?" Shane said well yelled.  
"YES it's me and I would like it if you would let HERMIONE GO."  
"HOW ABOUT NO!" said Blaise. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kristen: Hey guys thanks for reviewing it really helps me with my next chapters. If any of ya'll would like to be in later chapters just tell me what you look like, your age, and what house you are or were in, and if there is anything else you would like me to know then you can just tell me. You can either email me or you can review either why I still find out.  
  
Akita: Ok, lets get to the story like now.  
  
Kristen: Right sorry (glares at Akita)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"How DARE you talk to me like that, you SLIMBUCKET." he said and then punched Blaise in the nose, who fell to the ground. "Draco what's gotten into you, she's nothing but a filthy mudblood." Shane said while helping Blaise up, but he too was soon on the ground because Draco had just hit him in the stomache. "How dare you talk about her like that you don't even know her." Meanwhile Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, and Ron were fighting and me still stunned couldn't do anything. "HELLO, WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled as loud as I could. They all turned to look at me. "HERMIONE!" Draco, Harry, and Ron yelled. "Are you ok, they didn't hurt you did they?" Draco asked with concern in his eyes. "No, Draco, they didn't but they did put a stunning spell on me. Would you like to take it off, please?" At this Draco took the charm off and I slowly stood up. "What are you guys doing here anyways? I mean, I thought that you, Draco, were a part of this since you were the one who gave these four our password. Now we've got to change it or they will come when they please, and Harry, Ron..." Draco put his finger to my lips to hush me. "We need to talk Hermione, but right now we gotta talk to a teacher, to find out the punishment for these four." he said pointing to Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Shane, whom Harry had tied up and was now levitating out the door towards Professor Mcgonagall's office. "Ok but, I still want to know what's going on." We started walking out of the room following Harry, "Don't worry we'll explain later." Ron said from my left. When we reached Mcgonagall's, Harry was already there telling Mcgonagall what happened.  
"Ok, Mr. Potter, I understand but I must talk to the Headmaster about this. I can not make a decision without his council. Let me take these four and you take Hermione to the Hospital Wing to make sure all is right." With that she left with Shane and his crew of kidnappers. "Ok, Hermione, you heard Mcgonagall, lets get you to the Hospital Wing." Harry said.  
"But..." "Nope" at that Harry picked me up and started toward the Hospital Wing with Draco and Ron behind him. When we got there Harry put me down and pushed me in the door. "Ok, ok, I'm going. I'm going, but I don't see why I have to because I'm ok I've never been better." he just kept pushing. "Ah... Miss Granger I've been expecting you. Come sit, let me have a look." Well it turns out that when they put the two spells on me they also put other's on me. I know one made me look like a guy, and the other two well I don't know what they were or what they did but Madam Pomfrey took them off. I walked out and they all hugged me like they hadn't seen me in 3 or 4 years. "I.Can't.Breath." they let go. "Sorry we're just glad you're ok." Draco said and then leaned forward and kissed me. "Ok, you..." I couldn't finish what I was about to say wait what was I about to say? I was speechless. For awhile no one spoke then Harry broke the silence. "Ok you guys, Hermione is probably hungry so I'll go down to the kitchens and get some snacks and whatever else I can find you can go to the Head's common room and start explaining what happened." and with that he leaned forward and kissed my forehead and left for the kitchens. We headed to the common room in complete silence.  
"Ok you two what's going on I sure would like to know." I said as seriously as possible as we entered the common room. "Well, we noticed you weren't at dinner and figured you were busy but then we realized that you hadn't been in any of you class's since second. So we got a little worried and then we looked over at Draco thinking that he had something to do with it but he was there so he couldn't have and then we noticed that Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Shane weren't there so we got Draco. We went to Mcgonagall's first and then to Madam Pomfrey and then Draco took us to that room you were in and you know what happened after that." Ron said and very quickly I may add. "Ok Ron, breathe." I said fanning him. He took a deep breath and started to say something but Harry walked in and said "Ok Ron we've heard enough you need to breathe and we all need to eat." He walked over and transfigured a book into a table right as the house elves walked in carrying trays of food. I had sort of gotten over the house elf thing, I mean if they didn't mind then why should I. "Wow!! This all looks great." I said as I walked over to the new table. "Well it's the best I can do." said Harry while laughing. "Oh shut up, lets eat." said Ron while rushing over to the table and everyone burst out laughing. After a while I said, "I'm sorry for earlier, about everything that I said, I guess I need to apologize to Ginny also. I mean, I was the meanest towards her." the last bit I was kind of telling myself but everyone still heard. "Yeah totally." they all said at once. "Why were you so mean to her anyways?" Harry asked. "Well I don't really know. I mean at first I was mad at Lavender for being a gossip and then I was mad at you," I said and looked at Draco, "and then I was mad at everyone even if they hadn't done anything to me at all." as I said this everyone was on their feet and staring at me like I was some kind of monster. "Ok, maybe we should tell Dumbledore." Draco said. "I don't see why it's not that bad," I said, "and why do we go to Dumbledore evertime something a little wierd is going on." They all just looked at me like I was crazy and maybe I was but Dumbledore is probably so tired of us always coming to him with our LITTLE problems. "Well it's just to be safe, Hermione. We don't want anything to happen to you." Ron said and with that Draco grabed my hand and started running to Professor Dumbledore's office. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kristen: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I 've been having a bit of writers block.  
  
Akida: Tick-Tock times a wastin' lets get to the story. I gotta be somewhere.  
  
Kristen: Yeah whatever Akida. Anyways I hope you like this chapter it took me awhile to write. ENJOY! :)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As they reached Dumbledore's office Mcgonagal was coming out. "Miss Granger, good thing that you're here, the Headmaster would like to talk to you about what happened earlier." she said. "Ok, but I don't know the password well I don't remember it." She turned to the Griffin and said "Swiss fish" the Griffin began to turn and spiraled up to show steps. They walked up to and in the oak doors that are Dumbledore's. "Take a seat Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to tell me what happened. I've heard Harry's version from Proffessor Mcgonagall." he said. "Well I'm not sure that I really remember, all I know is after our second class I went to get some books and those four were in there they stunned me and put a silencing charm on me and then put me in a box and I don't remember anything after that until Draco, Harry, and Ron showed up." Dumbledore sait there thinking for a while. "Mr. Wilson, will you please inform me why Miss Granger, here, doesn't remember anything," he looked over to Shane with a look that could kill. "Well, duh, when we put the silencing charm on her it wasn't a normal one it had a memory charm with it as well. All I had to do was simply say what I didn't want her to remember and there you go no memery of it at all." Hermione got up and slapped him. "How could you? You bloody bastard. What the hell did you do to me?" Draco had gotten up to help hold her back. "Hermione, come sit back down, let the Proffessor's handle this." he said while pulling her back causing him to fall into the chair with her in his lap. "There you go Draco you got your Mudblood girlfriend back, no harm done." They both jumped up but Proffessor Mcgonagall held them back. "No, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy take your seats, please. Now Mr. Wilson would you please tell us what you did to Miss Granger, and take the memory charm off her." Shane looked over to Hermione and then back to Mcgonagall. "I'm not sure she wants to remember, Proffessor Mcgonagall." Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Can I have a word with you, Proffessor's?" Shane said a little scared. "No, I think not anything you have to say, you can say in front of me. So spill." I said even though I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they did to me. "Yes Mr. Wilson, I think she has the right to know and then if she doesn't want to believe that it's true you can leave the memory charm on her." Dumbledore said. "Well?" I demanded tapping my foot on the hard wood floor. "Ok, ok, for one there is no way you should be standing," I looked at him like he was stupid. "What do you mean?" I said, scared of what the answer was going to be. "Well we used a number of unforgivable curses on you, but that was after we raped you." He said all of this so calmly it was like nothing was wrong. I got up and stormed out of the room crying. When I got out I screamed "WHY ME?!"  
Back in Dumbledore's Office  
"Mr. Malfoy, please go get her. We have a lot of thing to explain." Mcgonagall said. "Yes, Ma'am!" he said, jumped up and ran out the door and caught up with me. "Hermione, Mcgonagall wants you back up there she say's 'there are a lot of things to explain.' Don't ask I have no idea." he said stopping me. "I don't think I can go back in there, Draco. I don't know if it's true but I want to know. I think I do, at least." We started back to Dumbledore's office. "Draco... um... I'm sorry for everything I said, I guess I should have asked you if it was true. But was it?" I said right as we got to the door. "Well yes sort of, see I was talking to Shane and he asked me if I really liked you or if I only wanted to break you, and I told him that I didn't know, that you balanced me out but that it would be nice to... er... um... break you." he said, his face getting redder and redder with every word. "Ok, well I'm glad you told me the truth and we can talk about it more late, but now we have to go back in there." I said, pointing my thumb at the door. We walked back in together and sat back down. "Miss Granger nice of you to join us again. Back to where we were, do you want your memory back or would you like to believe that it's not true, and wonder for the rest of your life?" Dumbledore asked. He always has a tone that says that he already knows your answer I thought to myself. "Um... yes I would like my memory back. I don't want to live my life from day to day wondering if what that blubbering bastard said is true." I said with a look of complet disgust on my face. "Alright but I must warn you Granger that once I lift the memory charm you will feel every curse, every touch, and you will see everything that happened. Now do you want it back, I don't think you can take it?" he said and with every word his smirk grew bigger and bigger. "Yes I do, and where do you get off telling me what I can take." He just smirked, and then raised his wand, said the incantation, and sat back down. Not even a minute later I was in a trance it was sort of like a movie. I saw everything, felt everything up until they took the silencing charm off and then it was like the movie ended. When I came out of the trance everyone was looking at me with horror in their eyes. "What?" I managed to say with what little voice I had left. "You were screaming... alot." Draco said. "Well of course she was, didn't you hear what I said before I took the spell off her. She screamed when it happened, we just couldn't hear her because we had left the silencing charm on her, now I'm beginning to wish that we had taken it off before..." Draco had gotten up and punched him. "How could you do this to her, she never did anything to you. You... OH... I hope that the Proffessor's punish you very well or I might have to some punishing of my own." he said and then sat back down. "Now, now, Mr. Malfoy there will be no need for that. They will get a worthy punishment for what happened. You four go wait outside. I believe the Headmaster and I have something to explain to Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy." The four 'kidnappers' got up and walked out the door. "Ok. Miss Granger, you are probably wondering how you are here, how you survived that."  
Dumbledore said once the door closed, I nodded and never took my eyes off him. "You are not a muggle-born witch." my eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean?" my voice was shaking. "Well you are a prueblood witch. Your parents are James Mathew Lee and Mary Katheleen Lee and you are Marie Ann Lee. You and your family are one of the oldest prueblood clans left." he paused and I looked at Draco who just sat there wide-eyed, jaw dropped. "You are not meant to be in Griffindor your whole family from the very begining has been in Slytherin. And I must say try not to get to angry until you have learned to control your powers, which should be coming in soon, we don't need anybody being injured to badly. Now off you two go, we must deal with the trouble makers." he said as he motioned us to the door. "Oh... and Miss Lee you will be moved to the Slytherin house immediately." I nodded, to shocked to say anything. "Wow! I always thought that you had Slytherin traits." Malfoy said when we had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. "I know what you mean I just wonder what my powers are going to be. But until I know I have to keep my cool and with Harry, Ron and Ginny around that's gonna be really hard to do, they are going to want an explaination." I stood there for a moment thinking and then it hit me. "Just ignore them... DUH."  
Draco just laughed. "How about we just work it out when the time comes." he said with a smirk.  
"Alright ruin my fun then. You know it's going to take a lot of getting used to and plus I gotta worry about my powers." I frowned Man I got to much to think about, I gotta stay focused and try not to get mad. I thought to myself. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe." Draco said as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him then kissed me. We walked to the Head Common Room in silence mostly every now and then we would say some thing but otherwise complete silence, when we got there we said "Periwinkle" at the same time and walked in to find that the colors were already different, everything was green and sliver. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kristen: Hey you guys sorry it took so long for me to update, everytime I would start writing someone would call and I would have to stop, or I just couldn't figure out what to write.  
  
Akida: Yea Yea, what a load of rubush, you come up with to many excuses. Just get to the story would you.  
  
Kristen: Ok, ok. Don't have a cow. (whispers) I think she's p.m.s.ing. (coughcough) Without further ado the story Ladies and Gentleman.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It's been a week since I had learned my true identity. None of the Grifindor's really cared for a reason why I was now a Slytherin they just went along with their daily lives. Harry and Ron even acted as if we had never been friends but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was sitting in the Head common room reading, when Draco, Blaise, Shane, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. "What are these four doing here? Do you not remember what they did to me?" I said but all he did was smirk. "Listen Her-Marie, since you are a Slytherin now you got to know the rules adn the truth." I was confused, "Ok, I understand about the rules part, but what to do you mean the truth." his smirk grew wider. "Well see I knew who you were for 2 years and I knew that the Dark Lord would want you on our side... oh and all that happened isn't true well the raped part isn't. See we had to make sure you were who you were. Please don't get mad it was something that had to be done." I got up and started pacing. "How did you know before I did?" Blaise had stopped me and sat me down on his lap.  
  
"Well one day in out fifth year I was in Dumbledore's office, Professor Mcgonagall had come in so Dumbledore dismissed me but I stood outside his door and overheard everything." I had gotten off of Blaise's lap and was now standing in front of the fire. "Ok, now that that's settled what are the rules?" I said. "Shane would you care to tell fer the rules and don't forget any." Shane nodded and pulled me down onto his lap. What is this take turns being Santa Day? I thought to myself. I just ignored Shane until I felt his hand going up my skirt. He said, "Hello, Precious, I'm talking here." I just looked down into his green eyes, I felt a slight pressure under my thigh and I realized he was getting aroused.  
"Anyways, I'll start over. 1 you can't go around flaunting your powers. 2 you can't be a little shy girl. 3 we know your smart but don't go rubbing it in and if you read a book read something devious something that Draco or I would read." I looked over to Draco who wasn't payin attention and then I said, "Oh... I didn't know you two could read." I let a smirk play across my face but when Draco came over and grabbed my arms then picked me up I truely looked frightened. "I like this one guys. She's got prue attitude." he put me down but didn't let me go until he had finished kissing me. When he was done I went and took my seat on Shanes lap. "Is that all, please tell me it is, I don't want to many restrictions." I poutted and then winked at Shane. "Yes that's all. Crabbe, Goyle how about you two go get a couple other girls so we can get this party started." Draco said and as the two idiots left, Shane picked me up off his lap and went over to talk to Draco. I overheard something about "let me have her tonight" but Draco shook his head but Shane wouldn't give up he kept asking until Draco said, "Whatever, but don't do anything I wouldn't do." Shane came back over to me right as 3 or 4 more girls came in the common room accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. I sat back down but this time straddling him and I knew he was definatly getting aroused but I didn't care It's about time I got some action I thought to myself. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I hope theres enough of me to go around, cause it looks like the three of you got the hots for me." Shane picked me up and carried me up into my room, he layed me on the bed and locked the doors. "What's this all about?" I asked, his shirt was untucked and 5 buttons where undone. He walked over to the bed and crawled up to me. "What do you mean, Precious?" he had started unbuttoning my blouse. "Nevermind Baby, just a little shocked is all." he grinned and started making a trail of kisses down my neck to my breasts and then to the waist of my skirt. He started rubbing my thigh everytime getting closer to the edge of my skirt. I stopped him, but then when I looked into his eyes they were filled with disappointment. "Now don't forget rule #2, Marie." he said and I just laughed. "Yes, that I can't be shy but it never said that I couldn't be scared." I blushed had I just told him I was scared dumb dumb dumb I told myself. "Why are you scared? Is it me? Oh... I'm sorry I was moving to fast wasn't I." I was astonished Wow, Slytherins do have feelings. "No it's not you, I just don't think I'm ready. I don't know I guess I am but I'm not. I'm just scared I might suck at it." he reached up and pushed a peice of hair away from my face and caressed my check with his hand. "There's no way a pretty girl like you are still a virgin." I nodded but he simply smiled and started kissing me.  
The next moring I woke to find Shane not there so I got up and took a shower I wanted to forget everything that had happened last night. When I was done I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me and then walked out to find Draco, Blaise, and Shane all looking at me. I walked over and sat on Blaise's lap. I started playing with his hair but stopped when Draco looked at me with a 'What are you doing?' type look. "What?" I said. "What are you doing?" Draco asked.  
"Oh what now I can't sit in my own common room, oh I'm sorry it's not mine it's the Baboon's over there. Pardon me should I leave then." I got up and kissed Blaise on the check. I walked past Draco who grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. "Don't ever talk to me like that again. Shane, I believe you forgot that rule." He pushed me off his lap and sent me to my room to get dressed.(A/N: sorry if I'm making her seem like a whore it will change don't worry.) I walked into my closet and get out my black bra and matching undies, wife beater, camo mini skirt, and leather boots that go to my knees. I layed them on my bed and walked over to my vanity, I put on black eyeliners, black eyeshadow, black mascara, and some clear lipgloss, I braided my hair, which is now black, into two braids and took the ends and clipped them up to make 2 loops. I put on a silver necklace with a dragon peandent on it with red ruby eyes and some silver hoop earings with red rubies and diamonds in them. I sprayed a bit of perfumed and then proceeded om getting dressed. I walked back down to the now empty common room the only thing there was a note signed by Blaise, Draco, and Shane it said. Marie,  
We've gone out to make some mischief. No we went to go play some Quidditch don't listen that bugger Shane. Anyways if you want you can come join us. If not we'll see you at lunch. Draco Blaise and Shane Awww... How sweet. gag I guess I change down there I have nothing better to do. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kristen: Hey you guys I know its been awhile I had major writers block I even brought the story with me on my vacation and I couldn't write anything. It only took me about 3 days to write this chapter after I figured out what I wanted to say. Well anyways I'm writing the rest of the story in Marie's(Hermione) POV I hate Normal POV cuz I keep wanting to put "I" on everything Marie does.  
  
Akida: Ok Kristen we get it, your lame. Lets get to the story plz.  
  
Kristen: Ok Akida we understand that your mentally retarded but dont take it out on me. Well heres the new chapter R&R plz.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I was sitting in the rain on a broom down at the Quidditch Pitch watching the six boys play. Draco flew down towards me and stopped about a foot away. "What are you doing just sitting there? Get in the air and start playing." he demanded.  
"I don't want to play I just want to sit in the rain, it's peaceful." I stared at the sky. "Fine suit yourself just watch out, ok." he flew off and started playing again. I sat there for awhile until I finally decided to join the game again. The weather finally got so bad that we had to quit. It was about lunch time so we decided to go to the Great Hall. "Hey guys I'm not that hungry so I'm just going to go take a long hot bath." the boys nodded and then walked into the Great Hall while I made my way to the Head Common room. I was maybe 10 or so feet away from the portrait, of the beautiful princess with about six or seven guys around her, when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me into a broom closet. I turned around to see who my capturer was. "Harry, Ron... what did you two drag me into this broom closet for?" They just stared at me and then Ron hit me. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "What the hell was that for? I never did anything to you." I had gotten to my feet and was really pissed. "What are you talking about 'you didn't do anything to us.' Well I have news for you, Marie, you did, you're a damn Slytherin." this time Harry hit me, and they took turns hitting me, yet everytime I just absorbed their blows and stood tall. I was getting madder with every hit. I started thinking about all the ways to get back at them. I could feel my face getting hot and then I saw a red light out lining my body and I saw their terrified faces. The light shot out of my body and hit each of them in the stomach they were soon ingulfed in flames, they ran out of the closet screaming towards the Hospital Wing. I just simply walked to Dumbledore's office. I still had the red glowind light around me when I got there, "Swiss fish," I said and then walked up to the big oak doors. I didn't even bother with knocking I just walked right in. Draco, Shane, and Blaise were there and turned around at the noise. "Well at least we don't have to go and look for her." Shane said. "Dumbledore what's happening to me?" I said. With every minute that went by with him not answering my glow got redder. "Well it seems, Miss Lee, that someone made you mad and from what I see here they made you really mad." I took a seat, "Well yes, Harry and Ron dragged me into a broom closet and started beating me up but everytime they would hit me I just got madder and right now they're in the Hospital wing." everyone was looking at me like something was wrong besides that I was glowing but now I was glowing blue. "I didn't mean to hurt them they just made me mad." Dumbledore just nodded. "We all will go down to the Hospital Wing to see how they are." Dumbledore said as he stood up. We all nodded and followed him to the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey, how are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" He said as he walked in. "Well it seems they have been burned pretty badly, it will take sometime for the wounds to heal. Even with magic." She was staring at me amazed at my glow ,that was now green. "Do the best you can. Mis Lee you should probably go get some rest. And you three if you follow her try not to anger her, unless you want to end up like Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Good day to you all." he walked out. "Yes, I think I will go and take that bath now." I walked out and towards the Head's tower. "Wow! I definatly don't want to get her mad look at what she did to Potter and Weasley." Blaise said. The boys walked out and tried to catch up wtih me. "Hey Marie wait up." I heard Shane say. "Why?" I just kept walking. "Marie Ann Lee wait." Draco said and I stopped. "Why do you want me to wait we're going to the same place. And you'll only slow me down. I want to take a bath and you just want to talk." I paused they were now right beside me, "I'll be taking a bath if you need me." and with that I was gone. In a few seconds I appeared in the bathroom of the Head's tower. "Wow, thats cool. I guess thats another one of my powers cause I definatly didn't appearate here." I walked over to the huge bathtub and started the water I turned a couple of more knobs and waited for it to fill up. By the time it was full the whole bathroom smelled like Jasmine's and Honey. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped down into the water. I sat down in the hot water, and let the bubbles drown me in their scent. 'You know if I was at home I would get all prunny from being in the bath for so long but I don't here. Cool.' I thouhgt as I looked at my hands. I washed my body and my hair and then got out. I walked over to the fogged up mirror, and wiped it off. I looked at my reflection to find someone else looking back. She had black hair like mine but with white streaks in it, and she had white eyes. She was taller than me too. I touched my face and so did the lady in the mirror. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and she did too. 'I'm offically freaked.' I thought. I grabbed a towel wrapped it around me and ran downstaris. "Draco tell me what color is my hair and my eyes." Not until just then did they turn around and look at me. But once they saw me their jaws dropped. "Draco?" I said. "Um...Well...what did you do to yourself? How did you get the streaks in your hair, and more importantly how are your eyes white?" I sat down in the nearest chair. "I don't know. I just got out of the bath and this was staring back at me through the mirror. Do you think this has something to do with my powers or my family?" I said and as I did I realized I was glowing a blueish-green color. "It might but why are you glowing now." I shrugged my shoulders. "I think I know what's going on." we all turned to see someone who looked exactly like me.  
"Ok. When you got mad you glowed red, right, then you calmed down in Dumbledore's office and you glowed blue, then when you saw Harry and Ron you were scared for them and you glowed green, and now when you saw your reflection and kind of figured it our you turned a blue-green." we all nodded. I was glowing a bright green now. "Marie what are you scared for? I'm only your mother." I was to shocked to say anything, I cleared my throat. "Ok, if you're my mum, then what did I get for my 13th christmas?" she looked confused. "No, dear, I'm your real mother. Mrs. Granger was just your adoptive mother, I guess you could say and so was Mr. Granger." I looked at Draco who looked at me. "Ok, I beleive you but this is to much for me to take in all in one day. Are you staying here in the castle or in Hogsmeade?" I looked at her. "I only just got here I wasn't really planning on staying but if want me to I can talk to Dumbledore and he can find me a place to stay." With that she turned to leave. "Oh and since I'm staying your father will be here tomorrow. Good night you four." and she was gone. "Well it looks like you've got a lot to learn Miss Know-it-all." Draco laughed, I threw a pillow at him. "Not funny. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I kissed Draco on the cheek and left. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kristen: Hey here you guys go. Thanx for all the reviews, I think its better now that I redid alot of things because I reread everything and now I'm rewriting it I guess you could say. Well more like just fixing the mistakes.  
  
Akida: Hey guys I know that I've been pretty cruel, but I'm sorry I'm just really mad because Marie got Draco and I wanted him and Kristen isn't helping me any. Since she is the one writing it she could be nice and add me in or something but NOOOOOOOO! I'm not worthy enough. So until I start getting some respect I'm gonna be as mean as a cat with a bad hair day.  
  
Kristen: Akida you can't be in the story cause your helping me write it and it would be sort of wierd for me to all of a sudden add you into the story. But if you behave, then I might just put you in or write another story and put you in it alright.  
  
Akida: Oh alright, I'll behave. Well anyways here's the New Chapter.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The next morning I woke up to 3 owls at my window and someone at my door knocking. "Hang on a sec." I walked over to the door wrapping my robe around me. "Who Is it?" I asked. "It's Draco, don't worry I'm by myself for a change." I opened the door. "I brought you some breakfast." he said as I motioned for him to come in. He sat down on the bed and put the tray of food on the desk beside it. I sat down beside him. "Umm... Marie don't you think you should let the owls in before they break your window." I jumped up, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about those bloody owls." I walked over to let them in. As soon as I opened the window they flew in, each onew landing in a different spot. I walked over to the first one he was almost all black with white patches in some places. I took the letter and opened it. It read:  
  
My Lovely Marie,  
Good morning sweetheart. I suppose your mother told you last night I was coming. She stayed in the castle and should be in your room in about 5 minutes. But I wont be there until noon I have a lot of work to do. I wish we could have told you sooner but your powers didn't start showing up until now. Well I must go. See you at noon.  
Love Your Father,  
James Lee  
  
"Wow! I wonder what he does. Anyways next owl. Thanks Onyx!" I said as I gave the owl a treat. I came to the next owl she was about the same size and color but she had grey strips on her. I took the letter and opened it. It read:  
  
My Dearest Daughter,  
I shall be arriving in your room in about 2 or 3 minutes. I hope you can forgive us for not telling you sooner but this is the way things had to be. I hope you and your fiance work things out. Well I must be going I need my sleep.  
Love Yor Mother,  
Mary Lee  
  
"I wonder how they know when she'll be arriving. It's probably something with our powers I suppose. I wonder what she meant by fiance and who." I patted Beauty on the head and gave her a treat. The third owl was from Dumbledore. The letter read:  
  
Dear Miss Lee and Mr. Malfoy,  
I am pleased to inform you that you shall be organizing the Halloween Ball and Christmas Ball this year. I choose to inform of this early so you have time to prepare. I give you my best wishes and good luck. Have a nice day both of you.  
Professor Dumbledore Hogwarts Headmaster  
  
"Oh gosh. I have to much to worry about, but this is going to be awesome." I gave the owl a treat and the three of them left together. I walked over to the desk and grabbed a muffin. Draco got up and wlked over to me putting his arm around me and pulling me into a hug. "What was that for?" I asked after he let me go. "For helping me realize how much I love you." I was shocked and appearantly so was my mother who had just popped in. She cleared her throat and then sat down on the bed. "I see you two have worked things out." I looked wide-eyed at her So Draco's my fiance. "Yes Draco's your fiance." she said as if reading my mind. "I just wanted to say good morning to you both. I will come back with your father later to discuss things." She got up and hugged me and then popped out. "Ohmygosh! This can not be happening to me." I said. "What that you are marring me or... well that's the only thing I can think of." I nodded and then flopped down onto the bed. I layed there for a moment thinking about what I just did. "Ohmygosh! I didn't mean it like that." I said bolting up. Draco was siting on the floor looking at me with the sadest look I've ever seen. "I know you didn't but it felt like you did." I slid off the bed and crawled over to him. "I would love to marry you, baby." I pushed him down, to where he was laying flat on the floor, and crawled on top of him and started kissing him. I slipped his shirt off and started making a trail of kisses down his chest to the edge of his pants. We had started a full out snogging session until we heard a cough come from my door. I gasped when I looked into the face of a man who I presumed was my father. I screamed because I was only in my bra and undies, Draco was only in his boxers, and he had my pinned against the wall with my legs wrapped around him and my hands on his chest. "Oh... Don't mind me. But you might want to put some some clothes on though." We nodded, Draco put his clothes back on but I just wrapped my robe around me. "You must be my father, James." he nodded. "OK next time knock and tell Mary that also." he just smirked.  
"Maybe I should leave so you two can talk." said Draco. "No actually I think you should stay." both me and my "father" said at the same time. "Ok whatever you say." he said between laughes. "Anyways, your mother and I want to take you two to lunch so I think you both need to freshen up I will be downstairs and your mother has said she will meet us at the entrance to the Great Hall." he then disappeared. "Wow! You're exactly alike. I never thought two people could ever accomplish the same exact words at the same time. And now I know where you get your Death Glare from." Draco said. I threw a pillow at him. "HaHa funny. Now go so I can pick out some clothes, while I'm doing that you can take a shower, and by the time I get finished picking out my clothers and makeup and jewlry you should be done and then I will take a shower." he nodded and walked through the door to the bathroom and shut it. I heard water running and then I went to my closet. I looked at 5 or 6 outfits but the one I liked the most was the third one I picked out. It was a black leather knee length skirt, a black leather halter top that said 'Hot Chick' in red old English on it, black heels, black undies, a red leather choker with a dragon pendant on it, red chrome looking hoop earrings, a couple of silver rings, and a silver charm anklet with a dragon, a rose, and a heart on it. I picked out some black mascara, red eyeliner, a shimery white colored eyeshadow, and ruby red lipstick. I was right by the time I was done Draco had walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Ok, why did you come through my door?" I asked him. "Because I locked my door from the inside and can't unlock it with the 'Alohamora' spell. Not that you care. You love my body, you know you do." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes I do." I walked past him, in to the bathroom. I took my shower and then did my hair. I decided to do it like I had at the Yule Ball in our fourth year. I walked back into my room and put on the clothes I had picked out earlier. I couldn't tie the last strings on the halter top so I popped down into the common room with my purse. "Why don't you have the last strings tied?" Draco asked me. "I couldn't reach them to tie them, that's why I came down here so you could. DUH!" he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to me to tie them. When he was done he asked, "Why didn't you just tie them with magic?" I turned to look at him. "Because I've lived with muggles for 17 years and I had to do things that way. And why do you have to ask so many questions?" he shrugged his shoulders. My "father" walked in through the portrait hole. "You look wonderful, darling." he said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Father." I said with emphasise on the word "father." He nodded and then motioned us towards the door. Draco took my hand, and we walked out and down to the entrance of the Great Hall with people staring at and talking about us.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To all my readers: I would really appreciate it if ya'll would review cause I'm running out of ideas. I love you all.  
  
Love Bunches Kristen


	12. Chapter 12

Kristen: Hey you guys I'm so sorry that I stopped updating I just couldn't think of anything to write, but then I got a review and it inspired me to keep writing. So here is Chapter 12.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
We had met my mother exactly where my father said and she had gotten a carriage to take us to Hogsmeade. When we got there we walked to a resturaunt that looked like it would cost a fortune to eat there but we walked in none the less. It was beautiful inside nothing I had ever seen could compare. Appearently my parents had eaten here alot because a waiter came to us right as we walked in. "Same table, I presume?" he asked with a bow. "Yes, thank you John." my mother said. We walked to a table in the far back away from everyone else. "Bring us our usual appetizers, John." my father said. "Yes, Sir." the boy named John said as he left.  
"Now, Marie is there anything you would like to ask us?"  
I thought for a moment. "Yes, infact there is. How come I couldn't have grown up with you two? At least I wouldn't have had to put up with the ridicule because it wouldn't have been true, well it wasn't true but I didn't know that." the waiter came back with our appetizers. "May I bring you something to drink?"  
"Yes, four Red wines. Thank you John." my father said. "Now where were we. Aw yes, you wanted to know why you couldn't grow up with us. Well it's quiet simple really we didn't want you to grow up around the magic because we figured that your powers would come in to quickly so we sent you to live with some of our servants relatives, which were Mr. & Mrs. Granger. But we admit we shouldn't have done that, because we can see that you don't trust us, and we don't blame you. Aw yes, thank you John." John had came back with the wine and I guess our food apparently my parents had ordered before we even got here. So we started eating but then a question popped into my head.  
"What are my powers and how come I glow when my emotions are out of control?" Both my parents looked up at each other and then at me.  
"Well you know that you can be anywhere you want to be without a wand or without apperating. You should be able to read minds, but that may take a while for you to accomplish, you can do anything just by thinking which is wonderful because no one will be expecting anything, you can talk telepathicly. There are many things that you can do that we can not. But we do not know what they are and neither will you until they come. Which is why you will be staying with Mr. Malfoy and his family during Christmas, don't worry we will be there too it's just our house is to far away." my father said.  
"As for the glowing only the women in the Lee family do that, I guess because we are more intouch with our emotions, don't worry soon you will only glow when your extremly emotional." my mother said. I nodded and continued eating this time Draco asked my mother something.  
"Why are we engaged anyways?" Wait I though he loved me why is he asking this question I thought. "Simply because it was arranged before you were born. As for us staying in the Malfoy manor it was only planned recentl since we live in France."  
"So you mean during Christmas break I will still be practicing and learning, but then what would be the point of having a break. Why don't I just stay at Hogwarts? I mean unless you have other stuff planned then I might as well not go." I looked down at my hand it was a purple color. I felt Draco's hand on my other hand and I noticed that my glow was turning slowly to blue and then fadeing.  
"See you are already learning to control your emotions. Yes I know you wanted a break from school and learning but don't worry you will still have plenty of fun." We all went back to eating and when we had left the resturant we went shopping.  
"I understand that you have to plan a Halloween and Christmas ball." my father said and both Draco and I nodded, "Well then how about a costume party for the Halloween ball and Rave for the Christmas ball." "That sounds wonderful, father, I was just think that," then it dawned on me my parents were always reading my mind when they were around. "I have another question. How come none of my old friends are my friends anymore?"  
"Well I'm not quiet sure you would have to ask Dumbledore that. Now lets not worry about that right now we have some shopping to do." my mother said. "What do you mean 'shopping,' I don't need anything?" I said just as we walked into a costume shop. 


	13. Chapter 13

Kristen: Hey guys we love you all thanx so much for the reviews they are really inspiring.  
  
Akida: Ok alright stop it with all the mushie crap, they're gonna get enough of that in chapters to come. Just cut to the chase and give them the chapter please.  
  
Kristen: Alright Akida, gosh don't get your panties in a bunch... oh wait they appearently already are. I wonder whats gotten into her she was all nice the last time. OH WELL Voila your new chapter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
By the end of the day I had a "Devilish" costume and not to mention a some wonderful party clothes for the Rave, and enough new clothes for like 40 or more people. Draco got a "Prince" costume and some new clothes, too, not that he needed them.  
"Thanks for getting us this stuff, but we still need decorations." I said as we were making our way to the carriage that would take us back to the castle.  
"Well you don't really need decorations because all you have to to is think of what you want done and it will happen." my mother paused, "Oh yes, the reason we didn't just let you think of you costume and clothes is because then you would only be able to use them once. After you wore them they would disappear." my mother finished.  
"Yes, we speak from experience." my father added and both Draco and I laughed. When we got into the carriage Draco looked a little uncomfortable.  
"Draco, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Oh it's nothing. I'm ok, don't worry." he replied.  
"Don't you lie to me, Draco Malfoy, I know something's bothering you." he looked confused, "Yes I can read your emotions." "Oh all right. I just feel wierd cause your parents bought me all that stuff. Thats all." he looked over to Mary and James who were talking between each other. From what I could read they were sorry though they didn't show it.  
"What are you guys sorry about?" At that everyone turned to look at me. "What I can't help it I was born this way and right now each one of your emotions is very strong. Now what are you two sorry for." I looked at them with a percing glare.  
"Oh alright. You are getting married."  
"Yes, mother, we know this."  
"No, you are getting married during your Christmas break." I was to shocked to say anything so Draco said something for me.  
"What? So that's your other plans for this Christmas, but there is no way. There's to much to plan, to many things to do. How do you think we are going to pull this off?" Wow Draco's right I thought.  
"Well you are going to have to plan it during your breaks at school. We will also be sending people to meet with you during the week, and there will probably be days where we get you out of class." I was still shocked and now confused.  
"Ok hang on a second. Why can't we have our wedding during the summer afer we graduate?"  
"We have always have had our weddings on Christmas. Don't worry everything has been taken care of at the school. All your schedules have been rearranged so that if we do come get you out of class you can still get all your work done." we were pulling into the Hogwarts gate.  
"Ok, so when do they start coming and stuff?" I asked in a very irretated tone.  
"Umm.. in about a week. Right dear?" my mother said, right as we got to Hogwarts.  
"Yes, in about a week so mind you, you better be ready for them. Every three days someone will be there." I nodded and stepped out of the carriage.  
"We are going to go see Dumbledore, and when we are done there we will be going home. If you need us just send us an owl or you can think of one of us and talk to us that way or if you want to you can come to the house that way." with that they each gave me a hug and a kiss and popped out.  
"I am so glad they are gone now I can think with our them reading my mind." Draco nodded in agreement. We walked up to our common room together hand in hand. When we got in I threw my purse on the table and then threw myself into the nearest chair. Draco walked over to me and started massaging my neck and shoulders.  
"Now I definitely have to much to worry about." I started crying for some reason. "I don't think I can do this. It's to much." I looked at my hand it was glowing a really dark green almost black.  
"It's alright, Marie. I'm here for you and I will always be. We have to get through this together." We sat there for a moment or two when I remembered something.  
"Draco, why did you ask my mother, why we were engaged." As I was saying this he knelt down in front of me.  
"Because... don't get me wrong I want to marry you. I just wanted to.. ask you myself is all. I didn't want to be told that I was marrying you, but I'm still happy that we are." I reached out and hugged him, and in the happiest tone I could muster I said, "Oh me too, Draco, me too!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kristen: Wow did you guys like that chapter. I did, but my fingers and wrists didn't cuz now they are cramping up really bad. Oh well at least I got this chapter up.  
  
Akida: Yeah now all of you can review and tell me what a wonderful idea this was and how great my story is.  
  
Kristen: Your story!? (raises eyebrow) Umm... honey child I think not, I'm the one who wrote this and put all my time and caring into this story, and all you did was... what nothing.  
  
Akida: (starts crying) I know I'm pathetic... (sobs) But I did check it for you so can I get a lil credit.  
  
Kristen: Alright just a lil, but thats all. Crap I gotta go study for my French test tomorrow.(runs around room trying to find French book) Great now I can't find my book. (looks over to Akida whos reading something) Akida what are you reading?  
  
Akida: Umm... I don't know it's in French. (looks up to see me glaring at her) Oh this is your french book. (hands me the book)  
  
Kristen: Thanks Akida. Ok I have got to go study so please review and I'll have the next chapter up in no time maybe. 


	14. Chapter 14

Kristen: Hey my beautiful peeps. Here's your new chap.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Well it was almost time for the Halloween Ball. A full month and a half had passed with nothing important happening. Except for the wedding planners coming and going. Right now Draco and I were sitting in Dumbledore's office discussing the plans for the Ball which was a week. He was amazed at how much we had gotten done, so he just said "Do what you want with the Great Hall, and then he dismissed us. As we were leaving we meet one of our normal wedding planners, her name was Jess.  
"Hey, Jess, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until Tuesday." I said as we stopped to greet her.  
"Yeah, that's right we aren't supposed to have someone here for another two days." Draco said.  
"Well your parents sent me. I had to come this is how I get my money to pay the bills, but of course if you would rather have Bob then I could call him." she knew we hated Bob. "Alright come on lets get going it's almost lunch time." we started walking towards the Heads common room. When we arrived we said the password, 'A love never known' and walked in. "So Jess, what do we need to do since it couldn't wait till Tuesday."  
"Well you still haven't picked out your rings, your dress, your cake, and the other apparel. So apparently that is why I am here."  
"Marie, I think we should have a medievil wedding. I mean I know that we already had everything planned but I've been thinking about it and everytime I do that's what I think of."  
"I think it sounds perfect. What do you think Jess? Can you make those changes?"  
"Yeah sure let me just talk to your Father and see what he thinks, and then whatever happens, happens." after she was done she gathered everything up and appearated out.  
"This is going to be so lovely. I love you so much Draco." I said and gave him a kiss. "If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here today."  
"I love you, too, Marie. And I'm glad that I helped you through your problems, cause I didn't want to lose you." he started kissing me, but then we heard a pop. We looked up to see Jess and my father standing there.  
"Hello, father, I'm so glad to see you. It seems like it's been forever. How have you been?" as you can tell my father and I have gotten closer.  
"Hello, Marie, I'm doing good and I'm glad to see you too. Now why have you all of a sudden changed your plans, the others were perfect there was nothing wrong with them." he looked questioningly at me and then at Draco.  
"Well Mr. Lee it was my idea. I had been thinking about for some time and that's what I liked best out of all the things I thought of." Draco said.  
"Well, Draco, I like it and we can absolutely make the changes. Anything for my little girl and her soon to be husband." he paused for a moment and then came over to sit by me. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. "Marie I have something else to tell you."  
"What is it? Please tell me it's a good thing." I pleaded with him.  
"Well it could be but then on the other hand you might not think so." I didn't know what to say, so he kept going. "Marie you have an older brother and sister. Don't worry you'll meet them this Christmas along with many other members of our family." all I did was hug him there were no words for the way I felt. I was so happy to not be an only child anymore.  
"Alright I get a brother-in-law. It'll be like having a brother which will be GREAT." we all laughed.  
"Thanks dad, I guess I'll see you in a month." I stood up and he did the same. I gave him a kiss and a hug. "Bye dad I love you, tell mom I said hi." he nodded and then disappeared. When he left Jess took her seat beside me and we started looking at wedding and bride's maids dresses. I picked out a dress like the one Juliet wore in Romeo and Juliet,(A/N: I hope that you all have seen Romeo and Juliet cause I'm not sure that I know how to describe her dress, and if you have seen it and you can describe it for me send my a review and tell me and I will seriously thank you.) and my bride's maids were going to wear a wine red colored, fitted dresses. We practicly decided to have a Romeo and Juliet themed wedding. Our rings were silver, mine had a diamond in it and around it was cut out 'A love never known,' and Draco's was just a silver band with the same cut out around it. For awhile we sat in silence but then I said, "Ok, I can't take this." I walked over to my cd player, that I had gotten approved by Dumbledore, and turned it on, pressed play. The whole room was filled with the sound of M.C. Hammer Can't Touch This. I started dancing and singing, and soon Draco and Jess joined me. After we had listened to the song about 4 times, we sat down out of breathe. "Wow, muggle music is awesome." Draco said.  
"Yeah, why would I listen to it if it wasn't?" he shrugged his shoulders and laid down.  
"Ok. I think we've done enough for today. I guess I'll see you guys later." she walked over to and out of the portrait hole.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kristen: Ok I know that there are people reading this so plz review. I would really like that.  
  
Akida: Yeah plz it's really cool to read what you people have to say about "our" work. And on top of that it would make Someone Really Important HAPPY, SO REVIEW YOU GOT IT.  
  
Kristen: Don't let her offend you she's just grumpy cuz I'm engaged and she's not. But there is a really important person coming up in the story. So if any of you would like to be that person then tell me what you look like, the name you would like to use, and what house you are or were in. I think thats all but if you think of anything else to add that could be important plz imform me.  
  
Akida: Yeah sorry I got all grumpy its just not fair, starts crying I wish I were engaged.  
  
Kristen: Well neways review plz? OH and do ya'll every have a big surprise coming! dun dun dun....... 


	15. Chapter 15

Kristen: Hey just wanted to say thanks for the reviews they were awesome. But I'm not going to spend my time with idle chit-chat so here's the chap.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Today was Wednesday and we were in Professor McGonagall's class, the begining of the week was pretty boring the only thing that really happened was that Harry and Ron finally got let out of the Hospital Wing and that Jess came back last night. But other than that it's gone by slowly since we're awaiting the Halloween Ball. Draco and I had spent a whole lot of time working on the decorations and on our wedding, we were getting confused like everynow and then we would put in a wedding decoration with the balls decorations or visa versa. I can't wait till Saturday, this ball is going to be the best this school as every seen.  
"Miss Lee.... Miss Lee?" "Huh? Oh yes Professor?" I said once I had stopped daydreaming.  
"Please see me after class." I nodded my head and went back to my thoughts that had been so rudely interrupted. After class I walked into her office.  
"Yes, Professor, you wanted to see me." I said as politely as possible.  
"Yes, Marie, I did. I've noticed that in the last couple of weeks your mind has been wandering, and I was wondering if there was something that I could do. I know that you have to plan your wedding and the two balls, but it just seems that you have to much on your plate." "No, ma'am, there is nothing you can do, Draco, my father, and our wedding planner, Jess, are enough help. Now if you will excuse me, I have some place I need to be. Thank you though." and I left. I wonder what she's going to think of me now. I mean I used to be her favorite student, never getting in trouble, my mind never wandered, and I was always on time, but lately my mind has been so busy and I can't seem to concentrate. I'm so glad that this is my last class for today. I started walking towards the Hospital Wing, maybe Madam Pomfrey could give my some headache medicine. When I got there though, she wasn't around. That's weird I thought Madam Pomfrey never leaves unless it's to eat and lunch has been over for a couple of hours now, and supper isn't for another hour or so. Maybe someone has gotten really sick and she had to get them. I'll just wait here for her and if she doesn't come soon then I will just go back to my dorm and try to find a potion that I can make to get rid of this infernal headache. I sat there for about thirty minutes and so I just decided to go make a potion. I got up and started to walk out the door but someone ran into me knocking me to the gound.  
"Hey watch where you're going. I'm a head." I heard someone say.  
"Draco?" I said as I was sitting up looking at my ankle, which was already starting to swell.  
"Yea, and you are.... Oh my gosh, Marie, I'm sorry. I came to get some headache medicine."  
"Yeah me too, but Madam Pomfrey's not here and I've been here for about thirty minutes, I had decided to go make a potion to get rid of it, when you bumped into me knocking me down and now I think my ankle is broken or just sprained really bad. Look." I said pointing at my foot.  
"Oh, yea, it looks pretty bad. Maybe I should go find Madam Pomfrey. Or do you think that you'll be alright, I mean you could always mix up a potion to get rid of your headache and one for your ankle."  
"Well, I don't really want to stay in here but I think that you should go find Madam Pomfrey. Go to Dumbledore and ask him if he knows where she's at and if he doesn't, which would amaze me, then just come back here and I will just have to mix up a potion." he nodded and then bolted out the door. (A/N: Man I just realized how weird this story is.) I sat there on the cold, stone floor like an idiot waiting for him to come back.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Draco's POV  
  
I started running to Dumbledore's office, I bumped into a couple of people but they would live. When I got there I had to stop for a second to catch my breath, and then I said "Swiss Fish," the Griffin spiraled up, and I walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When I got to the doors I knocked only to hear a lot of paper rustling around and then a "Come in." I walked in to find every teacher and other staff members in there.  
"What are all of you doing in here? That's none of my business but Marie needs Madam Pomfrey cause we think her ankle is broken." Dumbledore nodded and dismissed Madam Pomfrey and myself. We made our way to her office. When we got there Marie was still on the floor.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Marie's POV  
  
"What took you so long, Draco? Glad to see you brought Madam Pomfrey." he nodded. (A/N: I just noticed that Draco seems scared of Marie. I guess I would be to after what she did to Harry and Ron)  
"They were having a meeting, but don't worry about that right now. Madam Pomfrey can you please help me get her to a chair or a bed." she nodded and leaned down to grab one of my arms as Draco did the same. They got me over to a chair and sat me down.  
"Now this is going to hurt just a little bit but not much." she said as she was putting a splint around my ankle and then she went to the medicine cabinet and got some kind of green liquid. She made me drink it, I thought it was going to taste nasty but it actually tasted pretty good. "Now you can go back to your dorm. Mr. Malfoy make sure she stays off her feet as much as possible. It should be just fine by the time of the ball as long as you stay off of it. That means Mr. Malfoy that you need to stay with her, and I will make sure that someone brings your work up to you." with that she dismissed us. Draco helped me to my feet and picked me up, and started carrying me to our dorm. When we got there I was asleep because of the medicine I had been given. Draco said the password and walked in. He thought about laying me down on the couch, but figured that I would get uncomfortable, and he needed to put me somewhere where he could get to me easily if I needed anything so he decided to put me in his bed. He sat in a chair across the room watching me for the longest time until he finally fell asleep.  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night to a loud noise coming from across the room. I looked over there to see Draco sprawled on the floor.  
"Draco! Draco!" he stirred a little but didn't wake. "DRACO!" I said and threw a pillow at him, this time he woke up.  
"What, what is it? Do you need some water or something?" he said, jumping to his feet.  
"No. You fell out of the chair and woke me up. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to sleep in the bed. It is much more comfortable than the floor or some chair." he nodded and got into bed, making sure as not to hit my ankle.  
"Goodnight, Draco."  
"Goodnight, Marie." and with that we both fell asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kristen: Alrighty then, I know that was really short but I'm about to be leaving for my Grandma's since my parents wont let me go to my friends house. But anyways REVIEW PLEASE. I will love you if you do.  
  
Akida: Trust me she will, and I'll give you some chocolate cake. That is if and only if you review oh yeah and if Kristen doesn't eat it all. (runs over to me yelling and flaling her arms in the air)  
  
Kristen: What, what is it, is the house on fire. (jumps up and starts running around in circles, but Akida stops me)  
  
Akida: No you idiot, your eating my science project and your boyfriends here.(yanks the science project away and points to the door.)  
  
Kristen: (Looks towards the door to see Roger standing there.) Oh umm..... how did you get here. Wait when did you get here? Why are you here?  
  
Roger: Umm... hello to you, too. I'm taking you to the lake tonight remember.  
  
Kristen: Oh yeah, but how did you get past my parents?  
  
Roger: I told them I was here to get you.  
  
Kristen: And they just let you in. What that is messed up and why didn't you call, look at me I look so messed up right now.  
  
Roger: Yes they did, and no you don't, you look beautiful.  
  
Akida: Are you blind or something. Her hair is messed up, she has no makeup on, she's not even dressed.  
  
Kristen: See this is why you should call me before you come over.  
  
Roger: Ok next time I will. Just get ready. I guess I can go sit and talk with your parents.  
  
Kristen: What? No sir your not. Your gonna sit right there on that bed and talk to Akida or your hand or the wall or something but you're not talking to my parents.  
  
Roger: Ok Ok. Don't have a cow.  
  
Akida: Well anyways we're gonna let you go now so that Kristen can get ready and so me and Roger can catch up. Right Roger.  
  
Roger: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Akida: (waves bye bye to all the people who are about to review) Review please, tell them Roger.  
  
Roger: (waves bye) Yeah review my sweetheart would really like that.


	16. Chapter 16

Kristen: Just to let you guys know Harmony Sunsinger helped me on this chapter and probably the rest of them to come. So if they seem a little weird then that's why, but we have some wonderful plans to come. Here's your new chapter.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
I awoke the next morning wrapped in Draco's arms. I lay there for a while until I realized I had to pee, and there was now way could get there without waking Draco or falling since my leg was numb from the medicine.  
"Draco?" I said, nudging him. "Draco, I need to use the bathroom. Will you please help me in there?"  
"Huh, yea sure." he said, but never moved.  
"Draco, you sorta have to move. You know get up." I said while rolling away, sitting up and laughing at the same time. He still didn't do anything. That's it I thought time for a pillow fight. I grapped the pillow behind me, which his head was on, and started hitting him with it.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?" I just bust out laughing.  
"Well you wouldn't wake up and I have to pee. So I need your help to get there. DUH!!"  
So Draco helped me up and into the bathroom, so I could pee. He stayed in there while I did, because I couldn't reach the toilet paper.  
"You know, I'm not exactly comfortable with sitting here, pissing in the can right in front of you." I told him.  
He grinned. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, watching me. "Is it the half-naked part or the human bodily function part that bothers you so much?"  
"Both, actually." He handed me some toilet paper, and I... well... finished up.  
Then Draco helped me up, and I started to reach down for my pajama pants, but he stopped me. "Don't do that just yet," he whispered, putting his hand on my cheeks. Slowly, he leaned in for a kiss, and it was a long passionate one. I could feel the fire of my lust begin to course through my bones as I pressed my body up against his.  
  
Draco and I left our dorm at nine in the morning. We walked, smiling and laughing, down the hall, holding hands. We ran into Harry and Ron.  
"Watch it, Potter! Weasley!" Draco yelled. His strong, commanding voice echoed off the walls. He was holding on to me tight, as if frightened to let go. "You almost knocked Marie down!"  
"Sorry, Draco, Marie."  
I blinked. A part of my (a very small part, mind you) missed being Hermione Granger. It missed being Ron and Harry's best friend; it missed being a Griffindor; it missed being all the professor's favorite. But I was Marie Lee now; I had to get over all the years I spent wasting my life as "Hermione Granger."  
Soon, though, I wouldn't be Hermione Granger or Marie Lee.  
I'd be Marie Malfoy.  
I glared at the two boys. "Yea, Potter," I snapped. "You actually got my name right. And you do need to stay out of my way. Same to you, Weasley." And, still holding Draco's hand tight, we both walked on past them, net even thinking about looking back.  
"Marie, that was amazing how you just snapped at them like that!" Draco was practically gushing.  
I ignored him. For some unknown reason, I felt rotten inside. I felt horrible. I felt like the worst thing that had ever decided to crawl on the face of the earth.  
But I had to get over it. Ron, Harry, and I weren't friends anymore; we'd never be friends again.  
  
A month later, Jess and I were sitting in the common room, alone, talking about wedding plans. Then Jess brought up an extremely unexpected subject.  
"So..." she began, "have you and Draco..."  
I stared at her. "Jess!"  
"What?" she asked, shrugging. " I just want to know."  
"Well..." I could feel my face start to turn red.  
"Oh my God, you have!" she practicually shrieked. "Did you use protection?"  
"Huh?" I was drawing a blank.  
"You didn't, did you?" Jess asked. "Well, what if you're pregnant? Have you had your period since then?"  
"Well, no." I answered, my voice barely a whisper. Did this mean I was going to have a baby?  
"There's only one way to fing out," she said, slowly pulling a box from her bag. It was a muggle pregnancy test. "Now, go in the bathroom really quick, before the guys get back, and just read the directions." She shoved me in the direction of the bathroom. "Go for it, girl!"  
So I went in the bathroom. I went in the cup, and I squeesed some... well, into the pipette or dropper or whatever. I squezzed two drops onto where the test told me to and flushed the rest all down the toilet.  
And then I waited. I waited as patiently as I could. Then, after two minutes had passed, I checked the test with the box.  
I couldn't help but do a doube-take.  
"Jess!" I yelled.  
She came running. "Oh my God!" she shrieked. "You're pregnant! You and Draco are going to have a baby!"  
I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a mother.  
"So, when did it happen? At the Halloween ball a mont ago? You and Draco did drink a lot of punch that night, and you know how Shane and Blaise absolutely love spiking the punch. They're almost as bad as those Weasley twins, Fred and Georfe, that were here all those years ago."  
I blinked. Quite a few memories flooded through my ming right then. I flashed back on the Halloween Ball; Draco and I hadn't gotten drunk. We'd danced a lot that night, and we were so tired we turned in earlier thatn usual. And Jess was right; after out littly "love-session" in the bathroom the morning before, we felt as if it was okay to... well... for lack of a better phrase, do it again.  
And Jess had hit it right on the money.  
"You know me way too well." I muttered, pushing past her. "It's creepy how-" I stopped, staring into Draco's big, gray eyes.  
"Marie," he murmured, staring right into my eyes. I heard Jess gasp right behing me.  
"Marie, are you really pregnant?" he asked. I looked past him. Shane and Blaise were standing there, right behind Draco.  
Slowly and reluctantly, I nodded. "Yea, I am." And he did something very unexpected. He grabbed me up in a huge hug, and he buried his face in my shoulder and cried. Whether his tears were joyful or unhappy, I didn't know right then... but I knew as soon as he looked up at me. Draco was smiling as he cried.  
"Marie, I love you so much." he whispered. "I love you, and I will definitely love our unborn child."  
I blinked, staring at him. "You're not upset that we're having a baby?"  
Draco gave me a look. "Of course not, Marie, baby! I am so happy!" We stood there, hugging each other, forgetting all about Jess, Shane, and Blaise. All we thought about as we stood there, holding each other, us and our baby.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kristen: So I hope you liked it. I thought it was wonderful. But you may have other ideas but that's why you are supposed to review so that I know what you think.  
  
Akida: Yeah people who don't review but read the stories. But thanx to those who are generous enough to review we really like that.  
  
Kristen: So Please, Please, Please REVIEW! DANG IT! We love you. Ta Ta 


	17. Chapter 17

Kristen: I know it took awhile to put this one up, but both me and Harmony Sunsinger had really bad writers block, since we are both in school and we both have to worry about each others stories. And lately I've been having guy problems so I've been kinda busy with that. Well anyways heres chp. 17. Oh and H/N: stands for Harmony Note.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Draco and I slept together (the normal kind, mind all you perverts!) that night. We weren't exactly prepared to let either of our parents find out about Baby Malfoy (whether it was a girl or a boy, its surname would be Malfoy). We woke up the next morning in two different ways: he woke up feeling totally refreshed and ready for the day... and I woke up running for the bathroom.  
Oh, what a jolly way to start the day. Pregnancy was going to be just beautiful.  
Thankfully, Draco was a perfect sweetheart, holding my hair back for me and rubbing my back. I could tell, right then, how much he truly loved me.  
Because if he didn't really, really, REALLY love me, he wouldn't have been patient. He wouldn't have kissed my cheek and told me he was sorry I was so sick. If he didn't REALLY, SERIOUSLY love me, he would have yelled at me for accidentally getting vomit on his shirt.  
But he was quiet, and he was loving, and he was patient. He was perfect.  
Only me, Draco, Jess, Shane, and Blaise knew about Baby Malfoy. We weren't going to tell anyone; Shane, Blaise, and Draco wouldn't share such important information with Crabbe and Goyle, and I had sworn Jess completely into secrecy. And I, of course, wasn't going to be telling anyone; I mean, the only people I would have tolde were Draco, Shane, Blaise, Jess, Ron, and Harry.  
Wait... where did that come from? Oh well.  
Draco helped me carry my books and everything each class. I told him not to:  
"People are going to become suspicious."  
But he still insisted, with a very good point, might I add:  
"I carry your stuff for you all the time already. And who cares if people start to talk? One, Marie, we're getting married soon. So we're kind of entitled to a little sex now and then, I would think. And, two, no one's going to actually think you're carrying our unborn child in there! No one here is that good!"  
Except the professors, I had thought right after he said that, but I just bit my tongue and kept my peace. I was in Slytherin now; I didn't have to worry about what the professors thought of me anymore.  
So I let Draco carry most of my things to each class. Finally, at the end of the day, when we finally got back to our dorm, Draco was so exhausted he just fell on to the couch.  
I slipped myslf into his lap. He grinned with his eyes still closed. "Hey, pretty lady," he muttered.  
"Hey, sexy beast," (H/N: Sorry; couldn't help but stick that in there! Please don't beat me with sharp sticks with nails in them!) I replied, grinning from ear-to-ear. "How are you this evening?"  
He opened his eyes and looked at me, still grinning. "I was really tired, but now I feel like staying up with my baby."  
"Oh?" I asked. "Which one?"  
"Both." He sat up and gave me a small kiss.  
"Really now?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I." he said, standing up.  
"I don't know. I just figured you would be upset with the fact that I'm prenant." I said looking down at my lap.  
"Of course not. I love you and I'm sure I will love our child."  
"Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure. Why? Are you having doubts?" he said knelling down in front of me.  
I started to nod, but stopped midnod. "I'm not sure, it;s just I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen... soon." I never looked up, afraid to look in his eyes, afraid he might slap me.  
"What do you mean?" he took my hands in his and I looked up.  
"I had a dream a couple of nights ago. We were at our wedding, but it wasn't -" I started crying, I couldn't tell him it was to heartbreaking.  
"It wasn't, what? Come on Marie, you can tell me anything, you know that."  
"I know, it's just, in my dream I had the baby, but it wasn't yours."  
"What do you mean it wasn't mine?" I could hear the malice in his voice.  
"I wasn't yours. What more is there to it? But there is no way that my dream could be true, becaues the baby isn't due until around June. So don't worry about it, it's probably my powers playing tricks on me, remember they are new. I haven't quite figured them out yet." My mind flashed back to the night with Shane. I was trying to remember if he used protection or not, but my thoughts were interrupted by my mother.  
"Marie are you ok." Draco asked.  
"Yeah, hang on Sweety, my mum's in my head."  
'What do you want mother?' I thought.  
'WHEN were you going to TELL us that you were PREGNANT'  
'Well I FIGURED it was none of YOUR BUSINESS. Which it's NOT. Now is there ANYTHING else you needed'  
'YES, as a MATTER OF FACT there is. We are coming to get you next week. You will be coming to the Malfoy Manor. We wont be staying there until Christmas break starts because your fathre has to work'  
'So we are leaving school two weeks early. NEAT'  
'Don't think your getting off that easy. You will still be doing work until Christmas break starts'  
'Ok, is that all'  
'Yes, bye darling.' I shook my head and looked at draco with a huge smile.  
"What? What did you find out?"  
"Well we're leaving next week. But we still have to do 'class' work." He frowned.  
"So should we start packing?" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I guess, but what all should we bring?" he shrugged his shoulders. I gave him a stern look.  
"What? I've never had someone practicly move in with me. I guess you should try to contact your mum," I gave him and evil look. "Or maybe you dad?" I nodded, and closed my eyes.  
'Dad,... Dad!' I waited for a little while, but there was no answer. So I pinched my arm and I heard a shriek in my head.  
'Umm... who did that?' I heard him say.  
'Your dear little daughter.' I felt a pinch on my arm and I jumped. 'Hey what was that for'  
'You did it to me first'  
'Sorry you wouldn't listen to me'  
'I'm sorry, I was busy. Now what do you need, so that I can get back to my work'  
'Well I was wondering what all my and Draco need to pack for when you and mum come to get us next week to go to Malfoy Manor'  
'What do you mean'  
'Mum was talking to me earlier about it'  
'Well I've heard nothingon this. Let me speak to your mother first'  
'Ok'  
'Is that all'  
'Yes... wait I was wondering why you and mum never talk to each other. Are you divorced and haven't told me? Please tell me your not'  
'We will talk about this later when I have tiem and once I have talked to your mother. I will come by later, so be ready.' 'Yes sir. I love you, Dad'  
'I love you, too, Marie.' I opened my eyes, and I got up and went to my room.  
"Marie, what's wrong?" Draco said, following me to my room.  
"Nothing. I just need some rest is al I've had to many minds in my mind." he nodded and went back to the common room. I lay in my bed for awhile just looking at the ceiling. After about an hour I got up and took a shower. Draco knocked on the door to make sure I was ok, after an hour and a half af me being in there.  
"Yes dear, I'm getting out now." I walked out with a towel around me. "You may want to get ready, my father is coming by later. But I'm not sure when." he nodded and walked into the bathroom and started the water.  
I walked into my room, over to my closet, and pulled out a red tanktop, a black miniskirt, and red flipflops. I chose to wear my hair down, flowing over my shoulders, and no makeup. Draco walked out with a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was ungelled and if my father wasn't coming by I would have jumped all over him. We went down to the common room. I sat down in a chair close to the fire, while Draco stirred the fire. He sat down across from me and I could feel his fear, but I didn't understand why he was afraid.  
"Draco?"  
"What?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"I don't know. I just feel like I have to be so perfect for you. I just hope that your parents really like me and they're not just pretending."  
"Of course they like you. I've read if from them, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." We sat there for what seemed like forever just talking about just little things, when I heard a knock on the portrait door.  
"Just a second." I got up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"  
"Your father." I opened the door and left into my fathers arms. "Dad, I'm so glad to see you again. So did you talk to mum?"  
"I'm glad to see you, too. And yes I did talk to your mother. It seems that yes yoe are going to the Malfoy Manor next week. Your mother my staty there, she's not sure yet, but I will not be there until Christmas break starts for sure." I frowned. I didn't want to spend time with my mother, especially not after the little incident earlier this afternoon.  
"You didn't answer my question earlier."  
"Yes I know. It's just we didn't want you to find out this way." I sat down, well more like fell to a sitting position on the floor.  
"So you mean you are. Why couldn't you just tell me when I first found out who you were instead of leading me to believe that I actually had a perfect family.  
"I know honey. I know this is hard, but you'll get through it you've got Draco, me, and -"  
"And who, Dad, mum? Yeah right I can't believe you're leaving me with her. Because somehow she found out I was pregnant-"  
"You're pregnant? What do you mean, who, when, how?"  
"Yes I am, and I'm not goint into detail. But yeah she yelled at me and I have a feeling I'm going to get more the next time I see her. I hate her and I don't ever want to see her again." I got up and ran to my room, crying.  
"Sweety, come back, I'm sorry."  
"How could you be so cruel, first off you turn up after 17 years of her life and tell her you're her parents, then that she's engaged, and now you tell her that you and her mum are divorsed. And I thought I had a messed up life." Draco said as he got up and came to my room. He knocked on the door.  
"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." I said as I reburied my face in my pillow.  
"Marie, it's me, your fiance, Draco. Can I come in, please?"  
"Yeah I guess so." I rolled over and looked at the door.  
"Are you ok?" he asked as he walked in.  
"Do I look ok to you? For one I'm getting married next month, two I'm pregnant, and three my parents are to busy keeping secerts from me instead of telling me the truth, cause they're, too afraid that I can't handle it." he sat down on the end of the bed.  
"Well do you want ot postpone the wedding? I don't kow what we can do about the other two problems, but we can figure it out." I smiled but shook my head.  
"Of course not, we are getting married, no matter what, but the other two problems I can deal with." I sat up and slide down to where he was sitting. "I'm so glad you're here with me." I gave him a small kiss.  
"Oh, your father is still out there." I nodded, and got up to go and face him. I found him sitting on the couch messing with the cuff of his sleeve.  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to break down like that. It's just I have so manu things on my mind right now." I reached down to give him a hug, but he stood up and engulfed me in a bear hug. "Dad, I can't breathe."  
"Oh sorry. I'm just so proud of you. Now I must be going, it's late and I have plans to make." I gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye Dad, thanks for coming by."  
"Bye Sweety. Have a great week." and he disappeared. I walked over to my door. "I think I'm going to sleep alone tonight. No offense."  
"Alright, none taken. Goodnight baby."  
"Goodnight sweety." I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kristen: Hey you guys! I'm so glad that I'm finally done, that was the longest chapter ever. I hope you liked.  
  
Miko: Hello. I know that ya'll don't know me, but I'm just another crazy friend of Kristen's. Oh and Akida wont be here for awhile. (she laughs evilly)  
  
Kristen: Miko, what did you do to Akida? (gives Miko an evil look)  
  
Miko: Umm... nothing (looks at Kristen and jumps) Alright, alright I put her in your coffin and I buried her in the back yard.  
  
Kristen: WHAT? You stupid idiot. Why did you use my coffin?  
  
Miko: Because I know she can't get out.  
  
Kristen: Go unbury her right now. And make sure my coffin is clean and shiney.  
  
Mike: Yes ma'am. (runs outside in the rain and starts digging)  
  
Kristen: Sorry for that ya'll. Thanks for reading, now please review. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey thanks for all the reviews, heres the new chp.

Chapter 18  
  
I woke up the next morning, but I wasn't feeling much better. I found myself running to the bathroom at 4:00 in the morning, practically throwing myself at the toilet. I made it just in time.  
Draco must have heard me puking my pregnant guts out, because he opened his bed room door and came in to hold my hair back. It was so sweet of him... but I think I was to busy barfing to notice.  
"Baby, I don't really like you pregnant." he told me, leaning against the sink. "I mean, you're always vomiting now, and you've been kind of moody lately-"  
"I have not!" I yelled, then ducked back into the toilet. I heard him sigh. "Of course you have been! I know it's only the hormones, but you have been."  
"Whatever, now can you please leave so that I can take a quick shower." he nodded and left the room.  
  
We walked in silence to our Advanced Transfiguration class, with the Ravenclaws. 'At least Harry and Ron aren't in here.' I thought.  
'Draco'  
"What? Who's there?" he said out loud.  
"Mr. Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.  
"Nothing, ma'am."  
'Draco?' I looked at him.  
He mouthed 'you', I nodded.  
'What?' he thought.  
'Nothing, I just wanted to talk to somebody'  
'Well you just freaking made me look like an idiot'  
'Sorry Sweety. I figured you would have known it was me'  
'Yeah, I guess I should have. So what do you want to talk about'  
'Well you know this morning.' he nodded. 'Well I'm sorry about that, it's just my hormones are way out of control, my dreams are starting to scare me, and I'm tired of always throwing up every morning.' he smiled and nodded.  
'Don't worry about it, I understand, just try to stop and breathe before you blow a fuse'  
I nodded, 'Thanks, well I'm going to let you go before we get caught. Love you'  
'Love you, too.' We sat there listening to Mcgonagall for about 5 or 10 minutes, when there was a peck at the windo. It was a golden owl. Mcgonagall let it in and it flew over to me.  
"Miss Lee, you know you are not supposed to have owls during class."  
"Yes ma'am, but I didn't know that I was getting an owl." I took the letter, it was addressed to me.  
"Now you can give me that letter until the end of class." she walked over to me. She reached out to take the letter but the owl snapped at her, right as another owl flew in the window. "It seems that I cannot take the letters so you may keep them." She stormed over to her desk, with many students snickering behind her back.  
"Are you going to read them right now?" Draco asked. I shock my head no. "Why not?"  
"Because I'm just not." I looked back down at the two letters. 'I wonder who they're from?'  
  
Later on during lunch, I went to the common room so that I could read in peace, only to find Draco, Shane, and Blaise there waiting for me.  
"What are you four doing here?" I said, giving each an evil glare.  
"Well we are very nosy, and we want to know what the letters say." Blaise said.  
"It is none of your business what they say; they are not addressed to you." I walked over to the desk and sat down.  
"Just let us read them, once you're done." Shane said.  
"Ok, but only if they are not to personal." They nodded.  
I opened the first one, it read:  
Marie,  
(Fred) Finally, I can talk to you again. It's been so long. I know that this is really hard for you but I am here for you. (George) Yes and so am I. I know you didn't expect this from us, but do you remember during your 5th year, when we left. Well we got lost. (Fred) Draco found us and got us on his side and we've been on this side ever since then. I can't wait to see you in a couple of days (George) and neither can I. Well we must be going. (Fred) Bye.  
Love, Fred & George I laughed even though I was crying. I turned around and gave the letter to Draco. I took the other letter but decided not to read it until later on.  
"I will read it later." the nodded and we walked down to our next class, which was Potions with the Griffindors. We walked in to find Harry and Ron on the ground with Crabbe and Goyle standing over them. "Crabbe, Goyle back off." I said, and all the Slyterins looked at me. I walked over to them. "What's this all about?"  
"Well they started it." Crabbe said.  
"So what? What if I started something with you would you do me the same way?" They both shook their heads. "Why not?"  
"Cause we saw what you did to them and we don't want the same to happen to us."  
"Ok then don't beat them up unless I or Draco tell you to. Got it." They nodded and I sat down, with everyone still looking at me. "Stop looking at me dangit, I'm not some movie star." They all flinched. Snape walked in just as Harry and Ron got up.  
"Now today we will be making a Disembodying potion." Everyone moaned, even me. The rest of the class went by slowly; just like the rest of our classes. I walked into the common room and threw my stuff onto the desk and took out the letter. Draco and them weren't here yet so I went to the bathroom. I locked the door and opened the letter. Marie,  
Hey sis, I'm so glad that I get to talk to you. You may say that you don't know me, but actually you do. Do you remember your muggle friend Carter, well that was me your big brother. I had to keep and eye on my baby sister, but Carter is not my real name; Thomas is but you can call me Tom. I think I will be seeing you not next week but the week after that. Oh yeah and you've met Jess right? You do know who she is to you besides your wedding planner, well probably not, since Mum and Dad don't tell you everything. She is our sister, she's older than me but I'm cool with that. So how are you and Draco doing? Good I hope. I so can't wait to see you again after so many years, I want to see how beautiful you've turned out to be. I must be going, I have to go before my boss comes in here. Maybe after the honeymoon and after you and Draco get settled into Lee Manor, then you two or just you can come visit me in America. Love you bye.  
Love,  
Thomas Lee I walked out of the bathroom to find Draco standing right there. I just walked right past him and sat down on the couch.  
"Who was the second letter from?"  
"My brother. Why does it matter?"  
"I was just wondering. So can I read it." I thought for a second.  
"Maybe later." he nodded and sat down beside me.  
"So where are the other two?"  
"Who?" I looked at him. "OH... you mean Shane and Blaise." I nodded, "They're coming. They had some business to take care of."  
I gave him a stern look. "What kind of business?"  
"Just business."  
"Draco Malfoy! What business did they have that I do not need to know about?"  
"You will find out shortly." I gave him a confused look. "Don't worry about it. Ok?"  
"Ok." I got up and went to the desk.  
"Don't tell me you're about to do homework." I turned around with a peice of paper, quil and ink in my hands.  
"Of course not." He just looked at me. "What? I'm serious, I'm writing my brother back."  
"Oh ok, well can I read the letter he sent you." I nodded and threw him the letter as I sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table.  
"Why don't you just talk to him?"  
"I don't want to. Now just read the letter before Shane and Blaise get here."  
I started writing the letter to my brother. When I had finished it read:  
Tom,  
Hey. So do you look like Mum or Dad? I have a lot of questions that I want to ask you, but I'm not sure how to ask them. For one, how come Mum and Dad didn't tell me about you and Jess when I first found out about them? So you live in America, where? Is it nice there? Of course, I would love to come and visit you, I don't know about Draco, but if he doesn't I still will. Right now he's reading the letter that you wrote me. I hope he gets done before Shane and Blaise get here. I get so tired of them being around sometimes and always in my business. Right now they're out doing something for Draco, which he wont tell me about, he said that I'll find out later. So how long have Mum and Dad been divorsed? And what did you mean by 'settling into Lee Manor'? I didn't know there was a Lee Manor, is it here or in France? Did you grow up there? Well I''m going to let you go, I figure I asked enough questions. You do know you don't have to write me back you can come see me or talk to me telepathicly.  
Love your little sister,  
Marie Ann I folded the letter and put it in an envelope addressed to Tom Lee. "Draco, do you think you can take this to the Owlery for me." he had been done reading the letter for sometime now, and had been reading a book. "Yeah, sure." He took the letter and started towards the door. "Oh yeah, if Shane and Blaise get back before I do, and they want you to go somewhere with them, don't argue. Ok? Just go." I nodded, giving him a questioning look, but he just walked out the door. When he left I went into the library and found a book on dragons and started reading. I had only been reading for about 5 minutes, when I heard a knock on the portrait door.  
I walked over to the door. "Who is it?"  
"Its Shane and Blaise. Can we come in?"  
"Yeah." I opened the door and they walked in, Shane was holding a cloak and Blaise scarf. "Let me guess, you are taking me somewhere outside, which is why I need the cloak, and it's a surprise so I need the scarf." "Yes, so please just come with us. You will thank us later." I walked over to them and they put the cloak and scarf on me. I felt them leading me through the castle and down some stairs. Then, I felt a rush of cold air, which could only mean that we had walked outside. We walked for a while, but when we finally stopped and they had taken the scarf away from my eyes, I was amazed. We were standing in front of a beautiful house, but it was in the middle of the forest. "So this is it. Is Draco in there?"  
"He should be, but we aren't sure." I looked back.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Exactly what I said." Shane said.  
"Don't tell me I have to wait for him to get here." He nodded. "Please come in there with me and wait. I don't want to be alone." Shane looked towards Blaise, who shrugged his shoulders.  
"Alright, we'll stay. Blaise, you stand out here and keep watch for Draco, and Marie and I will wait inside." Blaise nodded. We walked up the stairs to the door. He turned the knob and I walked in with Shane right behind me. We walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch.  
"So Shane, how have you been lately. I mean we haven't talked much since that night."  
"I've been good, I guess. How about you?"  
"Good, besides all this pregnancy stuff and my parents." He leaned forward and kissed me, but I pulled away quickly, blushing. "So when is Draco supposed to be here?"  
"Well you did send him to the Owlery, so he should be on his way here right now." We sat there in silence for 2 or 3 minutes when we heard a knock on the door. We both got up to see what was going on. "Yeah, what is it Blaise?" Shane asked as he got to the door. "Nothing, it's just that Draco's here." I opened the door, and looked past Blaise to see Draco standing outside with a dozen red roses. I ran past Blaise, and into Draco's arms. "You two can leave now." He said to Blaise and Shane, who walked past us back toward the castle.  
"So you planned this whole thing." He nodded as he led me back into the house. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Because I love you and nothing can stop us from being happy together." I felt myself blush. He led me into a room with candles everywhere, and a table right in the middle. It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my entire life. "So what do you think?"  
"Oh, Draco. It's lovely. But why tonight? Is there something special about tonight."  
"Because I need to ask you something, before we leave next week, and no there isn't anything special about it, except for what I'm going to ask you." "Ok?" He knelt down in front of me, took my hand in his, and took out a small black velvet box. He let go of my hand and opened the box and as he did he said. "Marie, you are my life, my happiness, my love, and you mean the world to me. If I wasn't so clumsy, I wouldn't have ever found out how truly wonderful you are. My love, will you marry me?"  
"Yes, yes! Of course!" he slipped the ring on my finger and I fell into his arms. "So this is because you wanted to ask me yourself, isn't it."  
"Sort of, but mainly because I wanted to express my feelings for you, and this is the only way I could think of."  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." he led me over to the table and pulled out the chair for me to sit. "Thank you." he sat down, and rang a bell that had been on the table.  
"You're welcome." A man came into the room carrying a tray with two wine glasses on it, and pulling a cart with ice and wine in it. He poured us a glass and then left.  
"How long have you been planning this?" I took a sip of my wine.  
"Oh, for about a month." The servant came back in and asked, "What will you have?"  
"Two of my usual, Dre." he nodded and left.  
"Your usual, you better hope I like it."  
"Oh, you will, trust me." Dre came back carrying a tray with Pheasant and vegetable stew. We started eating every now and then we would say something, but most of the time we didn't speak. "So did you like it?"  
"Yes. Of course, how could I not have, it was delicious." I leaned forward and gave him a small kiss.  
"Good. Now we can go into the ballroom and dance for a little while." He pulled out my chair and took my hand, and led me down the hall to the ballroom. We danced for about an hour. When he said, "We should be heading back, it's getting early and we have classes tomorrow." I frowned, but nodded. He took my hand and took me to the front door, but I stopped him, and thought really hard about our common room. About 2 seconds later we were there.  
"I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I sleep in your room?"  
"Yes, of course you can, you don't have to ask me." I smiled and we walked up to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Kristen: Hey guys, this chapter might be a little confusing and to me 18 was a little confusing, too. So if you have and questions plz be my guest and email me and I will be glad to answer it for you. Trust me I get enough questions from my friends cuz they just don't understand it, the only one that really does is Harmony Sunsinger.  
  
Akida: Oh just shut up and get on with the story.  
  
Miko: Shut up Akida. But yes Kristen plz get on with the story.  
  
Kristen: Ok whatever. Here's chp. 19.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Draco and I had been at his house for 2 weeks. I was outside sitting under the oak tree with Fred. We had been swimming; George, Jess, Tom and Draco were still down at the little lake. Fred and I had gotten bored and decided to walk around the Manor grounds to dry off.  
"So, are you and George still in the joke business?"  
"Yes and no," I gave him a confused look. "Well, George still runs a couple of joke shops with Jess, but I got bored with it. So I quit."  
"Really? Wow! I never thought you would ever give up on your jokes."  
"Yeah, neither did George. But I fell in love with something more important than a joke shop, yet he is still in love with his childish ways."  
"Really, whom or what did you fall in love with?"  
"That I must not tell you. For you shall find out soon."  
"Oh, come on Fred. I wont tell anyone."  
"I know you wont, I would rather you find out later, than now." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Whatever. So how long have George and Jess known each other?"  
"Well, I think about 2 years. I don't really know, George and I don't really keep in touch anymore, and I live in a town about 200 miles away from him."  
"How did you become so far apart? When you were in Hogwarts you two were so close."  
"Yeah, I know. Everyone thought that we would never be seperated, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out and make something of myself besides being the 'Class Clown'." I nodded.  
"I think I know where you're coming from. See even with all this stuff that's happened to me, I still think of being Harry and Ron's friend again, and sometimes I even miss them. But when I realized that, that wasn't who I was, I had to move on. Yes I still miss them at times, but with all the time I've had to actually think about it, it seems that all they did was use me."  
"No, Marie. They really did care about you. And they probably still would if they knew exactly who you are, but we had to erase their memory and the memory of all of your other friends -"  
"What? You are the ones who did that? How could you, Fred? If you knew how much I cared for them and they for me, then how." He just looked away.  
"Look Marie. It's not like we had a choice. Really we didn't, if we did we wouldn't have done it. Marie please stop crying. I'm sorry I truly am." He took me in his arms and held me till I stopped crying.  
"Who made you do this to me?"  
"I cannot tell you that."  
"Well, Fred, it seems that you have no choice. Now tell me." I stood up and held me wand at his throat. "Now do you?" he shook his head, "So tell me."  
"Draco, did ok. He told us to do this, or he'd have Ron killed. And even though we are on opposite sides, he is still our brother, and we had to protect him." I nodded and started walking in the direction of the lake. "Wait, where are you going! You can't tell Draco. He told us to never tell you."  
"Oh, don't worry about Draco or any of his little friends; they wont mess with me." He got up and caught up with me.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, ever since I almost killed Harry and Ron, they've kind of been scared to piss me off." He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"You... you almost killed Ron?"  
"Yes, but it wasn't on purpose, see they attacked me, it was right after my powers started coming in and I got really mad. And lets just say a light flew out of me and hit both of them in the stomach and they burst into flames. They were in the Hospital Wing for about 2 months, but they're perfectly fine, trust me. I've kept an eye on them and made sure that none of Draco's crew did anything to them." I could tell Fred was upset, but then on the other hand something else was bothering him; I just couldn't read it off his emotions. "I'm sorry, Fred, please forgive me." "It's alright, Marie. You don't have to apologize, I know it was an accident." I started walking again. "Are you still going to talk to Draco." I nodded and kept walking. We weren't to far from the lake and I could hear water splashing and Jess screaming. As I came over the hill I could make out people. Draco was laying on the shore; I stormed over to him and pointed my wand at him.  
"Get up, you moron." Everyone looked up at me, astonished at this site. "I said get up."  
"What is it, Marie?" he said while getting up.  
"We need to talk." "Ok." "Follow me," we started walking. "Fred, you too." he nodded and followed close behind. I just kept walking until we were in some part of the woods that I was unfamiliar with, but I didn't care, I was too upset.  
"Marie, would you please stop and tell me what's going on." I turned around.  
"Alright. You want to know what's going on." he nodded. "Well I just found out why none of my old friends remember me as Hermione." He gave Fred and evil glare. "And don't even think of blaming this on Fred. I gave him no choice but to tell me; just as you gave him no choice. Now will you please inform me of why it had to be done." "Marie, it doesn't matter. It's in the past, so just leave it behind."  
"Umm... excuse me. How can I leave it in the past, they were my best friends and you ruined it."  
"Well I used to be your worst enemy, and I always called you 'Mudblood' but you forgave me for that and put it in the past."  
"Oh really and how do you know that."  
"Because if you hadn't then you wouldn't be with me right know."  
"Well I have news for you, Draco Malfoy. I might have forgiven you for it, but I never forgot about it and I never will. And as far as our wedding goes it's off until I decided to forgive you for this screw up. Which means that we're through until then also." I started off, leaving Fred behind. "FRED, come on." He ran after me, we left Draco standing dumbfounded.  
"Marie do you know what you just did." Fred asked as soon as we were out of the woods.  
"Yes I do."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kristen: Hey my lovely peeps. Yes I know you are probably wondering 'What the heck is her problem, they can't break up.' WELL yes they can it's my story.  
  
Akida: (wakes up & reads the story) Oh My God, woman what the heck are you thinking. Now they're going to beat us with sticks with nails in them.  
  
Miko: Oh no not my pretty face. Hide me, Hide me. (runs around looking for a place to hide)  
  
Kristen: Ok look, I apologize for this chapter but just keep reading. Trust me, I know what I am doing.  
  
Akida: ARE you kidding don't trust her. For one she's a vampire and two... well I haven't thought of two yet but there will be one.  
  
Miko: (pokes head out closet door) Are you serious, SHE'S a Vampire. Wow! I didn't know that.  
  
Akida: You are so stupid. HELLO she sleeps in a coffin.  
  
Kristen: Please don't beat me with sharp sticks, for one I would die, and two the story is not finished yet so just hold your horses and give me a break. Ok I have all this planned out inside me head and it will get better.  
  
Miko: Yeah Trust her. I have seen the full story and it turns out pretty good.  
  
Akida: Well anyways. Thanks for reading, please review after the beep.................................................BBBBBBBEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP 


	20. Chapter 20

Kristen: Yes I know most of this probably got alot of you really angry. And I'm sorry. 

Chapter 20

Later on that day Fred and I were sitting on the stone wall surrounding Malfoy Manor, when a limo pulled up. We jumped down and meet the person at the gate. Well it turned out to be my mother, what a surprise.   
"Hello, MOTHER." I said with emphasis on 'mother.   
"Hello, Marie. So how has your stay here at the Manor been. It looks like they've been treating you well enough."   
"Good, I suppose, and yes they have been treating me well."   
"Where is you're darling, fiance?"   
"Oh, what fiance?"   
"What do you mean by that, you ignorant child?"   
"Well for one I'm not ignorant, I just love to piss you off, and two the wedding is off. And Draco and I are through until I decide otherwise."   
"What? You cannot do this to me, there are 200 people coming to this wedding, Saturday. There is no way I can tell them the wedding is off."   
"Well, you have to. Because unless by some odd miracle Draco can fix this screw up, which he probably can't, then there wont be a wedding. And if by some chance you were in on this then you can just forget about me ever getting back together with Draco." I stormed off with Fred at my heels.   
"Good lord, Marie. You really don't like your mum. Do you?"   
"No, I don't."   
"Why not?"   
"Because, don't you see how she treats me and on top of that the was she acts. She thinks she's all High and Mighty. Just because her daughter is one of the strongest witches in this world."   
"Marie, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but -"   
"But what? Are you going to tell me I'm a lot like her. That I sometimes think that I'm High and Mighty; that I treat people the same way she treats me."   
"Well, yes."   
I broke down. "How could I become like her? Everything I've worked hard not to be and yet look at what I've become." I just sat there crying and Fred just looke at me.   
"Marie, I'm sorry. I never realized -" he sat down nect to me and took me into his arms.   
"Never realized what?" I said, looking into his green eyes.   
"I never realized how much I actually love you until now." I was amazed 'Fred loved me'   
I leaned forward quickly and forcibly pressed my lips against his in a long, lustful, passionate kiss. When it ended, he hugged me close and kiss my cheek. "Oh, Marie," he murmured into my hair, "I love you, I love you, I love you so much."   
I grinned at him. "It feels good to say it, doesn't it?"   
Fred nodded slowly, staring at me. "Yes it does."   
I smiled at him and his apparednt innocense. "And it feels good to hear you say it." I kissed him again.

AND SO IT BEGINS...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristen: I know this has become a very confusing story. I will try to fix that problem in the sequil.

Miko: Yeah I even got a littly confused arounf Chapter 18 & 19.

Akida: Why does it matter, Kristen. You know how it's supposed to be.

Kristen: Yes but I want my readers to know, too.

Miko: So, how are you gonna fix it?

Kristen: Oh, I have a few ideas.(smiles evil smile)

Akida: All I got to say is you need to figure out who Marie is going to be with. So either Fred or Draco.

Miko: Hey don't forget about Shane. Remember he did kiss her in Chapter 18.

Akida: Yeah or Shane. So have you decided yet?

Kristen: Well she's not going to be with Shane, I will tell you that right now. But you will have to read "This Love" (the sequil) to find out.

Miko: Aw... come on Kristen you gotta tell us.

Kristen: No, I don't.

Miko: Yes, you do.

Akida: Shut up, Miko. No she doesn't cause you will find out once you read the sequil.

Miko: But I don't want to read it. I will most likely get confused again.

Kristen: No you wont, cause I already have "This Love" planned out in my head.

Akida: Yeah well that's what you said the last time.

Kristen: Hey get off my back. Alright this was my first FanFic. and I think it was pretty good. Yes the plot could have been better and yes I could have left out some of the drama that was in the later chapters. But I didn't and this is how it turned out. So if you don't like it, Akida, then you can kiss me white butt. Please review.


End file.
